


An Infinite Lifetimes

by sugarpearls



Series: An Infinite Lifetimes [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, character death but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpearls/pseuds/sugarpearls
Summary: “Even when the screams of war rage on,The festivals lights bloom into the sky,The tears of sadness quench the earth,The rays of the sun kiss the ocean goodbye,I promise you, our love will last an infinite lifetimes.”Wooyoung is the prized jewel of the palace.San is his hot guard.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: An Infinite Lifetimes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747663
Comments: 60
Kudos: 186





	1. Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I’ve written in like... 6 years. I used to write them on wattpad lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Deep into the night sky, where a vast collection of constellations lie, a glowing star that has separated two constellations has died. 

The two constellations are now intertwined. 

A new constellation is born. 

The astrologer behind the telescope grins in pure fondness. 

Somewhere beyond the deep, treacherous forests of Nymphrei, lies a beautiful kingdom surrounded by a chain of mountains and calm rivers that enrich the fertile lands. 

Warm summers, cool springs, rustic autumns, and the occasional snow in the winter.

The people from the kingdom of Aura prided themselves with their artistic abilities, known for art, music, dance, and philosophy. 

The walls of the city were adorned by ornate art, detailed sculptures made from the rare gemstones that are collected from the river banks. 

And yet, on top of the largest hill lies the Royal Palace. Floors made of marbles and corners adorned with precious gold, a simple invitation to the palace was reserved to a selected few, and even then it was hard to gain insight on the true events that occur within it. 

However, there were some very known knowledge regarding the royal family and some rumors regarding the infamous princes. 

First, were the king and queen. Both were very strict with their duties and did not accept any lackluster achievements from those they select as their attendants. Their sons have been groomed and perfected without any leniency since their introduction to the world.

The Royal princes were infamously known for their beauty and charm, and their vast education and specialities have the ability to charm anyone they come across. The oldest, Crown Prince Seonghwa, is rumored to be an elegant and refined man. He is known for his workaholic tendencies and his unconditional kindness and love towards his younger brother, Prince Wooyoung.

The brothers are often spotted practicing archery, horseback riding, and playing with their massive pet dog, Senaese.

Prince Wooyoung has been more of a hidden persona, with the only known qualities about him being a shy and reserved prince that prefers indoor activities. His infamous phenomenal beauty has both men and women flushed every time he is spotted. But due to his introverted behavior, he is rarely seen. The few people which had the pleasure of meeting him have spread rumors regarding his love towards chocolates and an amusing relationship with his handsome guard.

“SANNNNNN-AHHHHHH PLEASE HAND ME MY CHOCOLATES.” 

A distressed scream of terror echoes across the halls of the North West Wing of the palace, a reserved area for the younger prince. Butlers and maids continue with their tasks at hand, their ears completely immune to these antics. 

“My dear prince, I have been instructed by the queen herself to forbid you from eating chocolates in between meals, as they have ruined your appetite as of recently.” His guard responded calmly, his voice devoid of any emotion. 

“SANNIE PLEASE I JUST WANT ONE PIECE.” Cried the lavender haired prince, his sugar deprivation preventing him from acting like the recently aged twenty year old he is.... or maybe it’s his sexual frustration with his guard? 

The calm and graceful demeanor of his guard, Choi San, had always seemed to slowly fade away once he started to throw a fit, and yet that simple control he had over his seemingly cold guard over his emotions made him feel somewhat satisfied. He had always struggled to understand the other’s train of thought, and there have been days where he had resorted to childish and immature tactics in order to feel at peace. 

... and that bitch who gifted him with a letter confessing her feelings towards his guard has set his heart on fire and he needs to D E S T R O Y that letter right at this moment or he is going to cry. Forever. 

One might ask why that is, and the answer is simple. 

Wooyoung is in love with his San beyond the level of comprehension and he would rather die on the spot than confess to him- oh my god he can see his dimples and he can’t think breathe or think straight. 

But will he ever admit that out loud? 

Not in a million years.

“I hate you.” He blurted out without thinking, and to his surprise, San responded with an amused smirk and a witty retort. 

“How come? I think I’m quite lovely actually.” 

And in that moment, Wooyoung was ready to throw the closest painful-but-not-really-object at his face.

But before his hands could snatch the closest box of tissues, his door was opened, and a familiar raven head had walked in. 

“Aren’t you going to stop him?” The guest asked San, and the guard responded with a shake of the head. 

“No, I have given up on trying. Please excuse me.” San declares before leaving the room, but not before bowing to Seonghwa and Wooyoung respectively. 

“I told him to stop doing that.” Muttered Wooyoung under his breath, commenting on how well mannered the guard has always been. 

“It’s his duty, and there is no way he will allow someone to spread rumors about him being a disrespectful guard.” His older brother reminded him. “And also, please don’t tell me you’re throwing a fit because you’re jealous of Miss Genette confessing to him earlier this afternoon.” 

“I don’t give a damn.” Wooyoung said unconvincingly with a blush on his face.

“You give so many damns that they could probably be seen from space. Stop giving him such a hard time Wooyoung.” Seonghwa lectured, and he was starting to sound like prince Hongjoong from the neighboring kingdom. “I would love to blackmail you, but it is unethical.”

“Give me a break, as if you deserve the golden crown of ethics, Hwa.” Wooyoung rolled his eyes, and was about to continue before a knock on the door interrupted their conversation. 

It was San, and he was holding a basket of fruits, decorated with beautiful embroidery and small lavender pieces attached to the tip of the basket. 

“Marquess Yeosang, Son of Duke Kang has sent you a present, my prince.” He announced, a small smile playing on his lips as he presented the gift.

“Did he tell you why?”

“I was speaking to him yesterday and he mentioned something about sending you a healthy sugar fix. He also said something about you throwing a fit due to the chocolate withdrawal symptoms.” Seonghwa explained.

“Awww Yeosangie cares about me.” Wooyoung cooed, thinking about his best friend. 

“I wouldn’t say that, he explicitly said that he felt sorry for San because he has to deal with you every second of the day.” Seonghwa retorted, and San almost had to physically restrain himself from laughing out loud.

“That snake.” He whispered audibly. 

“So how are you going to deal with the problem I mentioned earlier?” Asked Seonghwa, hoping to the lord that his younger brother will avoid death at all costs.

“I have a solution in mind, yes.”

“Thank goodness, is it a sane solution?”

“...... it involves fire.” 

“Then absolutely not. San, remove all flammable material from this room, I beg you.” 

San was standing in the corner of the room, basket in hand, staring at both of his superiors with a blank face and very confused mind. 

“What has caused you to become so petty?” Seonghwa asked, muttering under his breath, but with Wooyoung’s good hearing, it didn’t pass by him.

“I won the genetic lottery, damn right I’m pretty.” He said proudly, waving off his older brother. 

“ I said petty.” 

“How dare you?”

“I don’t mean to interrupt your conversation, my princes, but I have also been instructed by the king to remind you of Wooyoung’s betrothal ceremony that should be planned very soon.” San cut their conversation short, and Seonghwa was reminded of the purpose of his visit. 

“Mother has wanted to ask you whether you would like to be betrothed to a man or a woman, but she has never gotten the opportunity to speak to you.” Seonghwa spoke, and the young prince’s hands begin to fidget in panic. 

“About that, I haven’t been considering a partner as I should have.” The young prince said bashfully, now fully aware of San’s presence more than ever. 

“I see, is there a possibility that you’re already infatuated with somebody without our knowledge?” Seonghwa hid a smirk as he continued to taunt Wooyoung ruthlessly in front of his crush (even if he won’t admit it, Seonghwa already knows).

“WHY ARE YOU NOT BETROTHED? YOU’RE THE CROWN PRINCE!” Wooyoung exclaimed, trying to deflect the attention away from him. 

“I have, I received a proposal from Prince Hongjoong of The Kingdom of Iris last week.” Seonghwa explained, and Wooyoung shrieked. 

“You didn’t tell me?” He pouted, and the adorable gesture made the crown prince’s heart melt. 

“I’m assuming you’d prefer a male partner, then?” Seonghwa concluded, and before Wooyoung could even confirm or deny the statement, his older brother has left the room with no room for discussion. The sound of the door clicking shut was enough to let the burden of being exposed for his crush evaporate into thin air. 

He turned to look at Choi San, his beautiful guard with sharp cheekbones beautifully sculpted by god himself, dimples on his cheeks that practically melted his soul in the rare moments of San’s smile. His hair long and dark, barely touching his shoulders. The light reflected on his skin that makes him seem as if he were glowing from within. 

Prince Jung Wooyoung was whipped. 

He was without a shadow of doubt, hopelessly in love him. 

But how could someone like Wooyoung be worthy of such a pure and beautiful soul like San’s? 

He may be a prince, but that was luck from his birth. 

San was hardworking, Intelligent, charming, calm, and grounded. The younger son of one of the most powerful Dukes in the Kingdom, Duke Choi of the North Province. Therefore, he owns the title of Lord Choi San. His mother has unfortunately passed away at the age of 13, exactly the age where San had been later sent to train in the military. 

He doesn’t know any more information regarding his upbringing, since San hasn’t shared any information about his past. Everything he knows was sourced by San’s older brother, also Seonghwa’s own royal guard, Choi Sungwoo. 

His heart yearns for San’s attention and affection, but since Wooyoung is too self conscious and dignified to approach San in such a manner, he just chooses to be a drama queen. 

“Is there something wrong, my prince? You have been spacing out for a while.” Low and behold, he was caught spacing out and staring at San once again. 

He can feel his flush all the way down his back, but swallowed the rest of his remaining pride. 

“I’m alright, can I just go to sleep now?” Wooyoung asks, exhaustion clear in his voice. 

“Um, it’s 3 in the afternoon.” San said awkwardly, but Wooyoung threw himself on the bed and went straight to sleep. 

He was in dire need of a nap, as San’s presence makes him feel safe.


	2. Wooyoung’s Betrothal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy guys! I’m back with another chapter YAYYYYYY!!! I will be uploading once a week, but with the pandemic going on right now, I might update more often ❤️

_Soft raven black hair,  
Lucious soft lips pressed softly on his neck,   
The scent of hemlock and bergamot,   
And an enchanting gaze that left him breathless._

_The butterflies in his stomach were out of control._

_Gardenia flowers bloomed in his bare skin._

_The scent of sweetness filled his nose._

—————

He was awakened by the sound of his name being called out. 

And once he opened his eyes, blurred vision turns clear. 

It was his mother standing at the side of his bed, eyes full of concern as she observed him. Her hair was in a sleek low bun and decorated with beautiful gemstones. Her face was clear of makeup but her beauty shone like the sun on a clear summer day, his mom was stunning indeed. 

“Are you alright Wooyoungie? You were mumbling in your sleep.” She mentioned, as she started to stroke the silky soft strands on his head. 

“I’m okay.” He responded with a raspy voice from just waking up from his nap. 

San was standing in the corner of the room, his ears slightly flushed and his facial expression full of worry. He has never witnessed San like this before, and it made him wonder what thoughts went through his mind. 

“What is it, mother? Is there something you needed from me?” He asked, as he knows his mother is preoccupied with her other duties. If she is with him, there has to be a reason. 

“I just wanted to check on you. You are at the age of betrothal and yet I know nothing about your preferences in a partner. Seonghwa has told me not to worry about it, but is there any truth to his words?”

Wooyoung was caught off guard. He can never lie to his mother, her knowing eyes that could see right through his soul has prevented him from ever lying to her. 

“I-I think he’s telling the truth.” He stuttered, his mother’s strong gaze intimidating him. Once deemed satisfied, his mother smiled. 

“I will speak to your brother about this. Have you been feeling okay lately? I’ve heard that you’ve been quite exhausted and in a dreamlike state more than us usual.” She mentioned, scanning his body. 

“I’m okay, I’ve just been having trouble sleeping at night.” He reassured her, even though he’s panicking on the inside as well.

It directly translates to; (I’m a mess, I can’t stop having dreams about my crush and it’s killing me.) 

The queen sighed in relief, and that was when she faced San in the corner of the room. 

“I hope you’re doing well these days San, if Wooyoung tests your patience make sure to have someone inform me. And also, please greet your father in my behalf.” She said with a smile, and San had responded with a grateful smile and bow before escorting her out of the door. 

A thought had started to plague his mind. 

_Am I driving San crazy beyond the tolerable level?_

_Does he hate me?_

_Am I just a brat in his eyes?_

_Does that mean he finds me unattractive?_

_Does he think I dislike him?_

The overthinking had started to weight him down before San had broken the silence, an extremely rare moment. 

“Pardon me Prince Wooyoung, but are you sure that you have been feeling alright? You seemed to be having trouble with your sleep lately.” San said, and for some reason, his voice has Wooyoung’s lungs burn as he suddenly forgets how to breathe. Even his normal speaking voice has been leaving him breathless. 

“What have I been doing in my sleep?” Wooyoung asked suspiciously, if it had been such a common occurrence to the point where the queen had been informed, then he must have been behaving weirdly. 

“Whenever I’m on duty, you’ve been calling out my name in your sleep. It seemed to me that you were in pain. Were you getting attacked in your dreams?” San asked innocently. 

Wooyoung’s heart had suddenly started to beat extremely fast, and trying to contain his embarrassment has not done him favors, for he turns red as a tomato so easily. 

_Had he been moaning in his sleep?_

_And San had been witnessing it the whole time?_

_Had he called the queen because he couldn’t take it anymore?_

_He would never live this down._

_Never. Ever. EVER._

Oh but OF COURSE San would think he’s getting attacked in his dreams! He’s his royal guard, he’s supposed to protect him! That’s exactly why he calls his name. Yes yes yes. 

“I’ve been having dreams of rebels attacking the palace, and me specifically.” He lied, and although he feels guilty for it, he will never live down the truth. 

Wooyoung continued to curl up in his beautiful clean white sheets of his massive bed, secretly wishing San would join him in a cuddle session. 

If only life didn’t hate me, he thought. 

He heard the sound of shifted movements, and foreign hand held his. He glanced up in surprise just to San kneeling on the floor next to his bed, palm of his other hand crossed over his chest to his heart. Wooyoung inwardly panicked, San was not allowed to touch the prince in any way except when it is necessary.

“My prince, it is my duty to ensure that you feel secure in your surroundings. I assure you, as long as I am alive and breathing, are will be safe. I dedicated my life to you when I was appointed for this position. So please, rest assure that all will be well.

Just say my name,   
Call it out, 

And I will be there, ready to sacrifice my life away.” He spoke with such confidence with a tone of softness to keep the atmosphere quiet enough not to overwhelm the prince. 

It was at this moment that Wooyoung noticed the temperature of the room increase, his heart pace just a bit faster at the slight friction of San’s calloused hands , the colors of his white and gold marble room just a bit more clear, and tears welling up in his eyes. An unknown wave of confidence hit him, and placed his free hand on San’s cheek, forcing him to look him in the eyes. 

“But that is unfair to you.” Wooyoung whispered sadly, his voice cracking at the end of his sentence. “You should be able to marry, have children, and live your life to the fullest. Dedicating your life to serving me should not have been an option in the first place.”

In that moment, the strictly neutral expression on San’s face cracked, and instead appeared a pained look on his face, this broke Wooyoung’s heart even more. He didn’t want San to be in pain because of him, he already causes so much trouble. 

“I chose this path, it was my will and my wish to do so. Please do not carry an unnecessary burden on your shoulders.” San responded.

Wooyoung’s head felt heavy, and allowed his head to fall on San’s shoulder and his guard responded by placing both hands on his upper arms to steady him. He heard his breath hitch slightly, but he guessed it was from surprise. The prince’s heart beat pounded against his chest from the contact, breathing in the guard’s fresh scent of bergamot. 

In that moment, Wooyoung decided he was addicted to the scent of bergamot. 

“You deserved so much better San.” Wooyoung said, but his voice was muffled by his face shoved into San’s shoulder. A hesitated hand landed on Wooyoung’s hair, stroking it softly to calm him down. He felt his entire body relax under that little touch, as if his stress was evaporating into thin air slowly. 

Wooyoung was absolutely screwed. 

He knew that. 

But he could only fall deeper at every passing moment. 

———————

**11 years prior**

_Shoulders back._

_Head lifted up._

_Eyes sharp._

_Steady breath._

_And a raised sword._

That was Choi San’s default mode on the training field. The sound of clashing swords, the adrenaline pumping into his veins, he loved it all. The rush of it made him almost shake in excitement.

Son of Duke Choi from the Northern Province, innate talent in Swordsmanship practically ran in their bloodline. His older brother, Choi Sungwoo was the Marquess, the family heir, but when it came to talent on the field of swords, San’s talent was overwhelmingly gifted. At only thirteen years old, he won over opponents five years older than him. 

At the sound of his opponent hitting the ground, San raised his sword to his neck for the final act of surrender. 

“And the victor is, LORD CHOI SAN.” Yelled the general, followed by a wave of claps from the observing audience. 

But before San could even smile, he saw their household maid run up to him in the middle of the circle with a panicked look in her eyes. 

His heart sunk. 

He understood the situation before she could even inform him. 

His mother is on the brink of death. 

The sword slipped out of his frozen hands and slammed against the earth. 

“Keep your head up, little fighter, keep your heart strong.” Those were her last words to him. 

San felt numb, his emotions were a black hole. He lost his heart, and it’s nowhere to be found. The one radiating bright light vanished from his eyes. 

A few weeks later, his father sent him away to train in the military.

His talent increased day by day. Practice became too easy. He was reigning victor over the middle ranked guards from the Royal Palace itself. 

San was fifteen years old now, and he won over Marquess Yeosang, son of Duke Kang from the Central Province. Kang Yeosang was known for being very talented at swordsmanship despite his young age, and San had just won the match.

“No matter how many matches you win, medals you collect, and recognition you receive. You seem aloof as ever, like a dead soul trapped in a living body.” Yeosang commented, gazing at him from the ground with a very curious expression. 

San was not interested in amusing him either. 

His heart was not only weak, it was missing, it died right along with his beloved mother. She was only person who cared deeply for him, encouraged his interested in swordsmanship, calmed him down and humbled him.

The lingering passion was nothing but flecks of dust, and the only reason he hasn’t dropped it forever was his mother’s advice.

 _“Keep your head up, little fighter, keep your heart strong.”_ Her words were slowly fading, but his love for his mother kept it left the echoes lingering in the back of his mind, even when his heart had left him.

“The pain from a loss of a loved one never truly goes away, you just learn to live with it.” He heard Yeosang say to him, and for the first time in years, someone had told him something worth listening to. The plain honest truth, nothing else. 

“Will I ever be able to live with it?” San asked him, his hidden pain truly audible in his tone. Yeosang was never the most empathetic, but the hurt in San’s voice truly saddened him, even though he was powerless. 

“You’ve survived up to now, so... that means that you have already been doing so.” Yeosang answered in hopes of cheering him up, but Yeosang is not that positive of a person really, he’s just blunt. 

“Yes.” Was all that Yeosang heard from him. 

San was now sixteen years old, having just finished his training early at the military. Usually men would finish at 20 years old, but his talent was superb and beyond his age.

His father has suggested that he come back home and work under his supervision, but San wanted something else. He wanted to find a passion, a love that would drive him to his best of abilities. Instead, he accepted the offer to assist the Royal General temporarily until he found his passion. 

General Song had a soft spot for the boy, and felt that Duke Choi is wasting the boy’s potential and therefore took him under his wing. 

It was a Thursday, a lovely spring day with the sun shining on the lovely blooming flowers. Yellow Daffodils, lilies , and daisies flooded his surroundings as he walked through the palace pathway. 

General Song had instructed him to deliver some contract papers that he had forgotten at his office. San is never at the Royal Palace, only on rare occasions where he assisted the general in public meetings. But every time he passes through this part of the Royal gardens, he feels himself slightly nostalgic of the days where his mother would chase after him in the cotton fields. 

San had just turned 19, he has grown into his body well, years of physical exercise in the military has helped him maintain a rather slim yet muscular body. 

And before he knew it, he was facing the Royal meeting room. The general was speaking discussing important matters with the king at moment, so he had to be on his best behavior.

“Lord Choi of the northern province is here to deliver the contract documents.” The announcer had announced, as San bowed down in front of the king and general.

“Is that the infamous Lord Choi? You constantly mention his talent, and knowing you, General Song, you’re rarely interested in anybody.” The King spoke, and when he was allowed to raise his head, he noticed a small smile on the King. 

“He surpassed Marquess Kang’s talents years ago. He is my treasured weapon.” The General answered, gesturing towards San to give him the papers, which he did. 

“That is very impressive, why isn’t he employed at the royal palace then?” The king inquired, and the General shrugged in response. “Finding his way, I suppose.” 

San bowed down to the King once more before he left, and the King mentioned something when he reached the doors. 

“If you happen to see my young son on your way out, make sure to introduce yourself to him, he would love to meet you.” The strange request in itself left San dumbfounded, and his facial expression shocked the King and General into laughter. “Have some faith in me, he will.”

“Pardon me your majesty, but how would I be able to recognize him?” He asked. 

“When you see him, you’ll recognize him.” Was the last thing the king had said to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments ❤️ I love interacting with you all!


	3. The Day They Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young San meets young prince Wooyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with another chapter!!! 
> 
> I hope my work is able to distract you from the current pandemic. Please stay safe and take all necessary precautions ❤️

_“When you see him, you’ll recognize him.” Was the last thing the king had said to him. ___

__San bowed one last time out of respect before he exited the door, continuing his path to the royal gardens._ _

__The more he walked, the more he realized specific side of the palace seemed quieter than usual, which he’d assumed was due to lunch time. But he had a very strong intuition, and something in his gut told him that something wasn’t quite right. And that’s when he noticed._ _

__The guards and maids that were previously stationed at this part of the palace were nowhere to be found, and that had blaring red flags._ _

__A muffled yell was heard from a distance, between the hidden pathway within the flowers. San had stiffened, at first questioning wether it was his imagination._ _

__But his instincts have never failed him._ _

__San expertly maneuvers his way into the hidden pathway undetected, until he came across a sight that made his blood boil._ _

__Beautiful flowy robes of pearly silk were tattered and torn from the top, a daisy flower crown untangled and pieces of it fallen to the floor with the precious white petals close the purple colored edges of the robes._ _

__And that’s when reality struck San._ _

__Purple, the color of Royalty in the palace._ _

__The prince._ _

__And a man dressed seemingly as a royal guard is holding the prince down while covering his mouth as he attempts to rip off his clothing. The prince’s face was red as he seemingly struggled to call out for help._ _

__San saw red._ _

__In seconds, the man was pulled off the prince, beaten, and a sword against his throat._ _

__“Do you perhaps have a wish for an early death?” San asked in a surprisingly low calm voice._ _

__The prince screamed for help on top of his lungs as he shook in panic._ _

__The guard was frozen in fear as he stared into San’s emotionless eyes. His calm demeanor was in unnerving considering the intensity of the situation at hand._ _

__The sound of quick stomping of military boots and yells for backup filled his ears, and multiple swords were pointed at the perpetrator in every direction._ _

__He was caught red handed, and San would much rather mutilate this man himself with his bare hands than let him get away with it._ _

__An attempted rape in front of his own very eyes,he must have a death wish. And it’s the prince too, he must have been born with a single trace of logic. In the royal palace itself? Oh he must be a mad man._ _

__A soft hand lands on his bicep._ _

__He was reminded of the state that the prince was in._ _

__San shrugs off his military jacket and covers the prince with it, making sure to handle him gently._ _

__Once he was satisfied, he looked at the prince’s face._ _

__And in that moment, his felt his heart sprout into existence._ _

__Soft dark brown hair that has been ruffled from the friction against the ground, glistening puffy yet beautiful dark brown eyes that stared right back at him, beautiful porcelain skin that felt like silk yet was tainted by bruises from the attack, soft looking plump lips that were now cut and bleeding with a beauty mark on bottom of it, and a perfectly placed beauty mark right below his eye, cute long nose and perfectly framed eyebrows._ _

__San quickly looked away from his face, not wanting to appear as a perverted, mannerless fellow._ _

__The prince was the most beautiful person that he has ever laid eyes on. But it’s not his place nor his right and nor is it appropriate to gawk at his beauty._ _

__He was hurt, and the utmost priority at the moment is to get him to safety._ _

__“Take him away and alert the General of the situation right now.” He told one of the guards, and they immediately took action._ _

__“Your highness, pardon my rudeness but are you able to stand?” He asked, and the prince shook his head, still speechless. San assumed he was still in state of shock from the occurrence._ _

__San looked down at his foot and saw a massive bruise and swelling on his ankle._ _

__The bastard must have bashed his foot against the bench so he wouldn’t run away, he thought in anger._ _

__San called over one of the maids who looked the least panicked, which was difficult since none of them were even close to calm._ _

__“Please escort him back to his room and call Sir Yunho.” He instructed._ _

__“I shall, Lord Choi.” She nodded, as she began to help the prince stand._ _

__San was slightly taken aback at how she knew his name, but figured that it was not an important matter._ _

__

__

__“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?” The King roared in anger._ _

__General Song could not even comprehend the level of audacity one would have in order to even attempt to rape a prince at his own royal palace. He was speechless when hearing San’s report on the incident._ _

__“Is Prince Wooyoung alright?” General Song asked in concern, but his fists were clenched showed his anger._ _

__“His highness has a foot injury. I assume that the perpetrator had attempted to break his foot so that even if he managed to escape, he wouldn’t be able to run fast enough. He also had some bruises on his face and wrists but they weren’t as damaging.” San explained, and he hadn’t felt an overload of emotions in years._ _

__“But the mental damage that it’s going to cause is almost beyond repair.” The General said, before he noticed San’s hands gripping his sword._ _

__General Song couldn’t believe his eyes. This day was confusing him to the point where he started to believe it was a dream._ _

__A rape attempt of the prince in the castle.  
Lord Choi San is showing emotions. _ _

__

__His mind was overwhelmed._ _

__

__The front door of the conference room is opened, and the announcer yells the identity of the guest._ _

__“His Royal Highness, Prince Wooyoung has arrived and is requesting your audience.”_ _

__All of them stiffen in response._ _

__Why is Prince Wooyoung not resting in his room and being treated?_ _

__God, even his name sounds beautiful in San’s head._ _

__San looks up at the clock and realized that it approximately three hours have passed. They have lost track of time._ _

__The door opens to reveal Prince Wooyoung with a wrapped ankle and a change of robes. This time it was a stunning combination of cream colored robes with a purple silk belt wrapped around his waist. His sandals were embellished with stunning diamonds._ _

__Even after almost getting raped, the prince is still the most stunning human being that San has ever laid eyes on._ _

__And he’s now aware that his opinion is quite popular._ _

__San and General Song bow down to him in respect, and to their surprise, he returns the gesture._ _

__The King smiles at the presence of his son._ _

__He must really love him, San thought._ _

__“May I ask why you are here and not resting?” The King asked._ _

__The prince began to limp his way towards them and refused to be helped in any way._ _

__Wooyoung finally stopped in front of San, and taking his calloused hands into his baby soft ones. He looks up into his eyes, and San feels himself blushing._ _

__The General couldn’t believe his eyes, he almost asks for eye drops._ _

__But will San ever admit that? No._ _

__He felt exposed, as if Wooyoung was able to spot all of his insecurities. Instead, he gives a grateful smile._ _

__San could have sworn that his flush reached all the down his back by now._ _

__“Please pardon my bad manners earlier, I couldn’t speak because I was... quite taken aback.” He spoke, and San melts at the sound of his voice._ _

__Who knew that it was possible for a human being’s voice to sound like music?_ _

__“I didn’t get to ask for your name, and I didn’t get to thank you in person.” Wooyoung continued._ _

__“I-I am Lord Choi San, son of Duke Choi from the Northern Province. I am currently working under General Song.” He stuttered, and General Song choked on air._ _

__“Are you alright General?” The King asked in concern, but the response had him hold back laughter._ _

__“This is a dream, there is no way that this is reality. Choi San does not have emotions.” He muttered under his breath, and the king hard a hard time holding back his laughter._ _

__“Well then, it is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Choi.” Wooyoung said sweetly with a bashful smile before taking a struggling step back and bowing to him. “I thank you greatly for saving my life, is there anything I can do to repay you?”_ _

__San was speechless, and slightly embarrassed at how well the prince was treating him._ _

__“I wish for nothing but your safety and well-being in return, your highness.” He answered smoothly. The prince looked slightly dazed, but gave him a breathtaking smile before turning to the King._ _

__“It seems you have a sweet hearted man working for you, General Song. Do you intend on keeping him forever? We are in need of a royal guard.” The King commented, and for some unknown reason Wooyoung froze in his place. “Would you like Marquess Sungwoo to be your guard in the meantime? Seonghwa swears that he has no need for a guard.”_ _

__“Pardon my intrusion, but is there a specific reason why the old one left? I could ask one of my men if they would be willing to accept the honor.” General Song suggested, but Wooyoung fidgeted in discomfort._ _

__“The person that attacked me was my Royal Guard, General.” Wooyoung stated, and that was enough for the General to draw his sword._ _

__“WAS IT NOT AN IMPOSTER?” General Song yelled, and Wooyoung shook his head no. “I will sentence him to death or else I would torture him myself._ _

__Wooyoung’s silence was very heartbreaking to San, as the man seemed like a kind soul that wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone._ _

__It was a rush he didn’t expect to have, a longing he didn’t dream of experiencing, and his urge to protect the prince from harm must have hindered his brain’s function because he was getting reckless._ _

__San released Wooyoung’s velvet hands and bowed before the king._ _

__“I beg you to excuse my rudeness, your majesty. But I would like to volunteer to be his highness’s royal guard. The Royal Family requires personal guardians for added security measures regardless of their skill in self defense, as they could potentially end up with multiple opponents. The trauma that this incident left on his highness would cause a lack of trust.” He proposed to the King, who seemed to be in deep thought._ _

__The General tripped over his own feet._ _

__“Y-Your majesty I believe that this position would be perfect for him considering the fact that he was the one that saved his highness and I can vouch for his unbelievable self discipline. T-This is the first time I’ve ever seen him express any emotion.” The General says, and the King couldn’t hold back his laughter._ _

__At first, everyone was confused as to why the King was laughing._ _

__“Dear lord Choi San, it makes me wonder the level of distress that you have caused to the poor General to make him react in this way. Say, would you consider yourself emotionless?” He inquired San, after all, he had to study his intentions._ _

__“I would say so, your majesty.” He responded._ _

__“Since your proposal is for the safety of my son and the royal family as a whole, I will accept it.” The King announced, before he turned to look at Wooyoung. “Prince Jung Wooyoung, I introduce you to Lord Choi San of the Northern Province. He shall be your Royal Guard. Recite your promise, Lord Choi.”_ _

__San turned around to face Wooyoung completely, who had been silent the whole time and staring at him with a look that looks like pure guilt. He bows down in one knee with an arm placed across his chest to touch his heart, the other to hold Wooyoung’s hand._ _

__“Your highness Prince Jung Wooyoung, I vow to prioritize your safety and protection for night and day until my last dying breath.” He said formally, just as he was trained to do so._ _

__And in that moment, San’s newly sprouted heart felt calm._ _

__

_ < _

__

__


	4. The Little Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with another chapter!!
> 
> It’s earlier than planned so I hope you enjoy it ❤️

**Present Day**

When Wooyoung woke up the next morning, he felt awful.

His body felt sore, he was cold, and a headache was pounding. 

“Oh lord please don’t tell me I’m getting sick.” He mumbled, half awake. 

Perhaps that was the reason why he was so emotional the past two days. 

Oh. 

No. 

No. No. No. no. 

Wooyoung could not believe himself. He can’t believe that he shoved his head into his guard’s shoulder and cried. He couldn’t believe the rudeness that was him, throwing a pity party as if he was struggling in the streets. He had no right. 

“Your highness, are you feeling alright? You seem to be a bit unwell today.” He heard a female voice say. 

Female? 

“Where’s San?” he thought out loud. 

“Lord Choi has been requested to attend a meeting held by his highness.” She explained. “I think he went to bed late last night as he seemed a bit dizzy this morning. But he should be here sometime soon.” 

Wooyoung felt furious. 

He didn’t behave, San didn’t get any good sleep, and he had to wake up early this morning to see his stupid half brother. 

He was going to force San to sleep today, whether he likes it or not. 

Oh how lovely it would be if they could just snuggle in his bed and he could shove his face in his chest and smell his amazing hemlock and bergamot scent and—

He immediately stopped himself. 

His mind was definitely not allowed to enter forbidden areas. Because once his thoughts cross the line, he wouldn’t be able to control himself anymore. He would dreaming about San forever, even after death. 

“Can you please prepare my breakfast while I take a bath?” He requested, and the maid nodded her head. 

“The bath has been prepared already by Lady Heejin. She is waiting for you now, your highness.” The maid said, as she made her way out of the room. 

Wooyoung stretched out his body, hearing the sounds of bones cracking in satisfaction. He stood up, realizing that he was still in yesterday’s robes. Not giving it much thought, he made his way to his restroom, which should be considered a spa rather than an actual restroom. 

He opened the door to reveal the stunning sunlight seeping into the glorious marble decor. Stress relief candles were lit to enhance the relaxation environment, the bathtub was full of fluffy bubbles that made Wooyoung want to run and dive into, fresh white towels displayed on the golden racks, and skincare ingredients placed strategically in front of the seat in front of the tub. 

Song Heejin, daughter of the beloved military General Song of Aura, has been his bath maid since he hit puberty. She is around 8 years older than him and married, but she has always considered Wooyoung as her little brother and treats him as such, always there to listen to him whine and complain and give him advice in return. 

“Good morning your highness, I have prepared the bath. Allow me to start the morning ritual.” She said, dressed in stunning navy blue robes that fit her body like a goddess. 

“I told you so stop referring to me as your highness, just call me Wooyoung.” He pleaded, and she just responded to him with an all knowing smile. 

“It is only right to do so, they are manners of the palace. Besides, the only person that doesn’t refer you that way is Lord Choi. I intend for that to remain special.” She explained, her pearly whites fully in display, and his mind immediately went back to San. 

He missed him. 

He was usually the first person he saw every morning, and the last person he saw before he fell asleep. Even something as simple as another maid greeting him in the morning would have him feeling out of place. 

Wooyoung needs to sort out his priorities, but he never claimed to be mature in anything related to San. He just wanted to be loved by him.

And now, back to his bathing ritual. 

The Kingdom of Aura is a very spiritual nation, which meant that the morning rituals are mandatory for Wooyoung. His state of being does not matter, because the most consistent thing in his entire life has been his morning rituals, and after being married, night rituals will take place as well. 

Heejin begins to remove his robes, piece by piece until he is fully nude, before he guides him to the bath tub for him to lay in. She lifts a bowl of jasmine infused water and rinses his head with it, chanting prayers as she does so three times before asking him to turn around in the tub. 

She begins to use the bath water to rinse his right side of the body three times , before moving to the other side and rinsing the left part of his body three times all while changing more verses. 

She lifted another bowl of exfoliating scrub and began to make light circular strokes as she spread it throughout his entire body. 

She began to rinse his entire body three times once again, whispering verses in a low tone. 

And now for his silky hair, she used a scented shampoo and began to massage and scrub at his head until Wooyoung felt like jello at the mercy of her fingers. 

With a last rinse and prayer, she guided Wooyoung out of the bathtub and sat him down at the bath seat as she began to smear scented oils all over his body to keep him moisturized. 

“What kind of robes would you like to wear, your highness?” She asked, looking through a selection of robes in front of her in racks.

“Ones that would make him fall deeply in love with me.” Wooyoung muttered jokingly and bitterly, still lost in deep thoughts.

“Robes cannot seduce a man, you can.” She said without missing a beat. Wooyoung’s constant self deprecating comments used to drive her into a state of madness, because it seems as if he is completely unaware of the power of his charm and beauty. He was the infamous prince for easily being the most beautiful person in the kingdom, not even women can compare. But then she realized that she has to allow Wooyoung to grow into his own confidence, and allow the universe to teach him everything he needs. 

“With that intention in mind though, would you like to wear an icy lavender look? With a silver belt maybe?” She suggested, picking a stunning pair of lavender silk robes with stunning ornate tips on the ends, completed with a beautiful crown. 

Wooyoung knew he was in great hands. 

“It’s beautiful.” He answered, and she continued to help him get dressed. 

With his hair completely styled in its usual middle part and waved, with his crown rested on his head to blend in with the ethereal goddess look he practically embodies.

Heejin smiles at him sadly, the poor prince had allowed his insecurities to consume him. If only he would stop tearing himself down for pining after a man who’s head over heels in love with him, but composes himself very well. 

“Has anybody informed you of today’s duties?” She asked him, as she held out her hand to escort the prince out of the restroom. 

“No, Sannie usually does that, but he’s not here this morning.” He mentioned, and ignored the strain in his heart as he says so. 

“Then what would you like to do in the meantime?” She asked, knowing fully well what his answer would be. 

“I want to see baby Sanaese.” He said with a smile on his face. 

Senaese being the beautiful blend of a Siberian husky and Samoyed, with stunning grey fur on the top and white fur on the bottom, with her enchanted purple eyes as a symbol of The Kingdom of Aura. 

Wooyoung likes to visit her when he’s emotionally distressed. It’s as if she always senses his emotions and tries to calm him down every time with her wonderful cuddles. 

The walk from the bedroom to the other side of the wing was relatively quiet. Senaese was at the border between the North and Central wing, close to the conference room. 

But just as they were about to reach her designated garden, a group of soldiers were standing around in little groups in front of the conference room, which was filled with high ranking military officials.

Wooyoung was stopped in his tracks as he noticed that they had all gone quiet the second he passed. 

He turned to face them, and they were all staring at him and frozen in their place. 

“Is something of concern to you, gentlemen? You seem to be stiff.” He confronted them, voice confident and unapologetic. 

The men snapped out of their reveries, and began to shake their heads in embarrassment and stutter as they attempt deny their actions. 

“You are in the presence of his royal highness. Have you forgotten your manners or have they disappeared along with your braincells?” A tall man with fiery red hair interrupted. He was dressed in a vice general uniform, and looked eerily familiar. 

The men quickly panicked and begin bowing down to him respectfully. 

“Forgive us you highness, we seem to be a bit slow this morning, I hope you would forgive our actions.” They start shouting out in panic, and Wooyoung rolled his eyes at them. 

“Return to your duties.” Wooyoung commanded in an annoyed tone, because he absolutely hated being stared at. One he looked back the mystery red head, he recognized him to be Song Mingi, eldest son of General Song. “Thank you for your assistance, Marquess Song.” 

And he made his way to Senaese’s garden without looking back, with Heejin following right behind him. 

A garden full of beautiful white roses that surrounded a stunning water fountain, and right in front of the fountain lies the stunning Senaese, looking pitiful until she caught her scent of her master. 

“BABYYYYYYYY!!” Wooyoung yelled in happiness as he began to sprint into his fluffy pets embrace. Licks were attacking him all over his face, and his giggles filled the air as Heejin looked at him with pure love. 

Seeing the doubtful and insecure Wooyoung happy made her feel happy in return, and she silently prays for his happiness to last an eternity. 

Wooyoung absolutely adores his pet, her pure loyalty and love towards him and asking nothing in return leaves Wooyoung soft and teary eyed. 

The world does not deserve the blessing that is dogs. 

“Do you love me, Senaese?” Wooyoung asked his pile of fluff of a dog, and she just stared back blankly, with only an expression of happiness. 

“Would you love the unlovable me, Senaese? The dramatic piece of work with an addiction to chocolate?” He continued to ask, and continued showering her with cuddles and pets and scratches. 

“Pardon my interruption, my prince. You are not unlovable, quite the contrary actually.” A familiar deep, calming voice interrupted, making Wooyoung instantly turn to face his guard. 

He did not notice him coming in. 

“I’ll excuse myself then, your highness.” Heejin bowed politely to both, before she resumed to run away discreetly to avoid interrupting their special moment. 

San had to stop himself from smiling widely at the beautiful site of the prince cuddled with the beautiful Senaese curled up in his lap. How could he possibly believe that he was unlovable? 

“Do you love me, then?” Asked Wooyoung boldly, and he didn’t know where the random burst of confidence appeared from. 

Wooyoung stared at him with sexy playful eyes, and San felt his face slowly getting red. He panicked.

“I-In what context?” He asked, and Wooyoung raised an eyebrow in curiosity. He was hurting in the inside. 

Was San avoiding this question because he didn’t like him, and now he’s making him uncomfortable?

“I won’t prod you any further then.” He said, as he turned back around to face Senaese. 

San looked at Wooyoung’s body language. He seemed a bit more fiery than usual and that’s when he realized that he forgot his most basic duty. And as his personal guard, he believed it was his duty to calm the prince. 

He walked up to Wooyoung, bent down on one knee with his palm across his chest to hold against his heart. 

“Good morning, my prince. I hope you’ve slept well.” He said formally, the exact sentence that Wooyoung wakes up to every morning. 

It was all he needed. 

A huge smile spread across Wooyoung’s face in delight. The air felt clearer, the flowers more fragrant, and the colors all the more vibrant.

Wooyoung held out his hand, staring into San’s piercing eyes as he does so. San holds Wooyoung’s cotton soft hand, and presses a gentle kiss on top of it, sending electricity throughout both of their bodies. 

“Good morning, Sannie.” He spoke softly, and San wishes he could get him to repeat that nickname a hundred thousand times. 

They were deeply in love. 

So completely, utterly, undeniably in love. 

And so, so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments ❤️
> 
> Remember to social distance and stay safe ❤️


	5. The Pain of Rejection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii!! So I’m thinking of updating every day, maybe even every two days since I’m in lockdown at the moment. I don’t have much going on sooooo... hope you enjoy my frequent updates!!

**Three years ago**

_“Your highness Prince Jung Wooyoung, I vow to prioritize your safety and protection for night and day until my last dying breath.” He said._

Wooyoung felt his heart come to a stop, as he locked eyes with the man bent on his knee, hand held to his heart. 

This man just sacrificed his life to him in a heartbeat, with nothing but pure intentions. 

Wooyoung was speechless. 

He did not have the authority to refuse. If the king assigns him a guard, he has no right to refuse.

A kind soul that has been signed away to risk his life for him every single day until the day he dies. 

What a cruel system.

On that day, Wooyoung met the very man who stole his heart and his emotions along with it. 

On his first day, Wooyoung felt stiff, knowing his every move is being observed by his godly looking guard. He felt the constant need to be graceful and proper at all times, fearing the guard would judge him for his lack of formality. 

San constantly wore this mask of blankness. One could not easily tell what his emotions were, so he had decided to make it his goal to make him crack and drag out as many emotions as possible. 

It was the night his parents held a small gathering to celebrate the rose moon festival, which appears only once every six months. Music was played at every took of the palace, wines and champagne were served on every table, and everyone had been dancing in delight. 

Wooyoung was dressed a cranberry velvet robe with a gold belt right in the middle to place emphasis on his small waist. His eyes were lined with black kohl and his lips were a juicy tint of slight rose. He was seated on his golden throne beside his parents, a small table on his right with a selection of lotus shaped desserts, a cheese platter selection, and wines of all kinds being poured by a servant.

Stunning satin dresses of all cuts and styles, traditional silk robes of all designs, dramatic sparkly makeup, the scent of the fresh red roses filling his senses. 

His eyes scanned the massive party hall from his elevated area on the throne in pure boredom, until a woman caught his eyes. 

_Long, plush, thick, dark hair with natural waves that reached her hips._

_A beautiful tanned glow on her perfection of skin._

_Deep, dark eyes that were lined to emphasize their stunning almond shape._

_Full, luscious lips that were painted red._

_A clean hourglass figure dressed in lacy black robes with an ornate belt made of silver to showcase her tiny waist._

_Long, slim legs that were adorned by tie up sandals._

_She was the beauty of the night, a mystery that remained unsolved._

He was in complete awe of her beauty. Her posture was straight and confident, she was a woman that every lady has dreamt of embodying. 

Her eyes were fixed on a certain person, her body language suggesting romantic interested. Even from the his far distance, he could pinpoint that she was infatuated with a certain raven head. 

Wooyoung slightly clenched his fists as he tried to compose himself. 

_He should not be degrading a woman._

_He should not be protective over his guard._

_His guard wasn’t his to claim._

He missed his opportunity the second San went down on one knee and declared his loyalty to protect him. 

He wishes to scream at her to leave rhe the hall, the palace, the Kingdom of Aura, far away where San would not be able to lay his eyes on her. But instead, he remained cold as ice sitting on his throne, hoping his older brother wouldn’t notice his deteriorating self esteem. Wooyoung turned to his right, eyeing the wines.

Since he was a prince, he was not allowed to join in on the chaotic celebrations, deemed unclassy behavior for a man of his caliber. However, he was eighteen years old, legal to consume alcoholic drinks, and a free man to do as he wills behind closed doors. Right beside his throne, a small table with a single glass of purple wine, an Aurian specialty, was served just for him. 

_One glass._

The gorgeous woman had left her seat, heading right towards his guard, who was standing next to the other military men on the left side of the room.

One glass had turned into two, as Wooyoung continued to observe the situation occurring in front of him. 

San was seated on his chair, in a table with General Song, Vice General Song Mingi, and Kang Yeosang. San looked up at her, and never looked away. 

The woman has excused San away from his table, and is now in the corner of the hall speaking to him determinedly. 

_The second glass turned into three._

She placed a hand on his shoulder and began to lean in towards his face. 

Tears clouded his vision, his heart began to stab at his chest, and yet he maintained his composure, refusing to break down. 

By the time he had tried to reached for his fourth glass, the servant had told him that by the order of the queen, he was not allowed to have more than three glasses.

He turned back to look at the two, but San was stomping back to his table with the woman wearing a very embarrassed look on her face. 

His vision began to get slightly blurry, but he was still able to handle himself quite well. Wooyoung was not a sloppy drunk, based on the past three times he had gotten drunk and still managed to remain poised and graceful. 

The blaring sounds of music have began to sound like pounding noise, the colors of the palace’s decorations were too obnoxious, and his state of exhaustion has doubled. A pair of his legs appeared in front of him, and as he looked up, he recognized his stunningly handsome guard holding out his hand for him to hold on to. 

“I will escort you back, your highness.” He reassured him, and even Wooyoung’s drunken self melted into his charms. 

He held onto one of his arms for support in case of a clumsy incident, and allowed himself be lead back to his heaven of a bedroom at the moment. As he stepped into his empty bedroom, Wooyoung felt a wave of loneliness wash over him. He craved some warmth in his bed, someone to hold him tightly as he cried. 

“Your highness, I will be leaving now. Is there anything you need specifically?” San asked softly, which made Wooyoung’s heart flutter. 

“Wooyoung. Just call me Wooyoung. It is my name.” He responded to his guard simply, his speech just a slight bit slurred, but not quite noticeable. 

“I apologize, your highness, but that privilege is not permitted for me.” San reminded him. 

But Wooyoung didn’t care. At this moment, Wooyoung thought with his heart. His chest was on fire, his soul was starved of touch and he was desperate to cling on to him. If he doesn’t, somebody might come and take him away. He began to walk up to his guard, leaving a club’s distance between them as he eyed him intensely. 

“Then refer to me as your prince. That will be special enough, wouldn’t it?” Wooyoung smirked, reaching over to hold San’s face in his hands. He felt San’s cheeks grow warm, but his shyness only gave him a feeling of satisfaction. He felt San slightly lean in to his touch, massaging his long fingers into San’s hair. He heard San’s breath hitch quietly, which gave him goosebumps all over his body at hearing it. 

“There is no need for a special reference for you, my prince.” San muttered, and Wooyoung smiled in mischief in return. 

“I see you have already grown accustomed to this name.” He teased, before he leaned over and let his lips make contact with San’s cheek. 

His guard’s body stiffened as he continued to press feather light kisses on his cheek, tracing a path towards his lips. 

But his actions were stopped once the guard placed both of his hands on his waist. 

“Y-your highness. This cannot happen.” San stuttered, and slightly placed him down to his bed. 

In that moment, Wooyoung’s fragile heart shattered like glass. 

“Am I not good enough?” He asked, insecurity in his heart quite apparent in his words. 

“You’re intoxicated.” San stated, his face back to being cold as ice. 

“And what if I wasn’t?” Wooyoung asked, his heart being spilled into his mouth without a filter. 

“This cannot happen regardless.” San finalized.

Wooyoung’s pent up frustrations and tears poured down his cheeks, unable to suppress them anymore. 

“ _Leave._ “ He seethed, his voice cold and distant as ever. 

San left the room wordlessly. 

Wooyoung cried himself to sleep that night, as his heart was never prepared for rejection.

________

**Present Day**

San was lost in thought, staring at the prince as he smoothly led the meeting with the Minister of Trade. 

He wasn’t paying attention to what they were saying, but he heard something along the lines of decreasing the import fees from the Kingdom of Iris once Prince Hongjoong and Crown Prince Seonghwa become a married couple. Wooyoung was graceful in every thing that he did. His facial expression remained determined and concentrated as he negotiated the deals. 

The Crown prince was sitting on the opposite corner of the table, observing his younger brother in precise detail to note his skills. 

His personal guard, also San’s older brother Choi Sungwoo was staring right at him from the opposite end of the room, holding back his laugh. 

“His deadly infatuation with the prince will cause him so much trouble in the future.” He thought, noticing how his younger brother had no wandering eyes, only fixed on his highness. But cannot blame him either, the prince had infamous looks for a reason. 

By the time the meeting had ended, the deal was sealed, and the minister had left, Wooyoung had immediately turned to San with the brightest smile he could muster. 

“Sannie, I did it!” He said excitedly, and San could not help but smile back softly. 

Sungwoo was speechless. 

San. 

Was. 

Smiling. 

He couldn’t remember the last time his younger brother smiled. 

The prince stood in front of San, immediately pouting cutely and began begging for some chocolates as a reward, much to Seonghwa and Sungwoo’s amusement. 

San sighed, trying his best to ignore Wooyoung’s beautiful pouty face that would guilt trip him into doing anything he ever wanted. 

_Maybe if he closed his eyes, he’d avoid it?_

But no, danger could erupt at any second of the day, and he cannot spare his sight even for a moment. Instead, he ended up with a flushed speechless face as Wooyoung continued to pout and pester him over chocolates. 

“Come on, Wooyoung-ah, give poor San a break.” Seonghwa said in a slightly teasing tone. He couldn’t fathom the amount of sheer blindness in front of him. Wooyoung would sell his soul for San, and San would die for Wooyoung, yet neither of them are taking any steps towards pursuing a relationship because of pure idiotic reasons that he cannot comprehend. 

“But I want chocolates.” Wooyoung continued to pout, his rosy cheeks and sparkly eyes had San wishing he had some sort of self control. His peachy lips were plump and luscious and he only could only dream of kissing them. Mind clouded with only sinful thoughts, he didn’t notice that was staring right back at Wooyoung with a flushed face. 

Wooyoung noticed San’s stare at him, lost in thought as he noticed his eyes slowly look down at his lips. Wooyoung couldn’t help but feel shy under his intense gaze, he could feel himself getting red but it’s not as if he can just run away and hide. He quite enjoyed it secretly, but in front of others he was too shy. 

“Is that a yes Sannie?” He asked to snap him out of his thoughts. 

San immediately nodded, a moment before he realized what he just got himself into. But the stunning smile that adorned Wooyoung’s face made it almost worth the risk he just took. 

Sungwoo and Seonghwa both shook their heads in disappointment. 

_Those two are hopeless_ , they whispered in synch.

_A dark figure approaches the back gates of the palace in eerie silence._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it ❤️❤️❤️ Comment you thoughts, I’d love to hear them haha ❤️


	6. The Unknown

It was a partially sunny day, the clouds moving peacefully in the skies and no harsh winds to ruin the mood. It was the perfect day for tea. A tea arrangement has been served in Senaese’s garden, a lavender tea has been served along with chocolate covered strawberries as promised for Wooyoung. Senaese was laying down by his feet, cuddling up to him as she was napping. Wooyoung doesn’t like lavender tea at all, which got him to wonder why the chef has decided to brew this one out of all the lovely selections. San was sitting across from him on the table, after he begged him for 20 minutes and his relentless rejection. But Wooyoung wasn’t going to take no as an answer. 

Wooyoung begins to pour some tea into San’s cup whilst listening to the birds chirp in the trees. The smell of the roses surrounding them in the garden made it all the more pleasing. He felt at peace, and more relaxed than he has been in the past days. Maybe it’s because San is finally sitting in front of him, looking at him with a look he’s never seen from him before. 

He never expected him to be the kind to space out. San began to sip his tea slowly, and Wooyoung wasn’t aware that he was staring at him with such longing, craving his touch and wishing for his kisses at night. 

San was an enigma. He understood Wooyoung without words, he knew what was best for him and was aware of his boundaries. He goes above and beyond to protect him at all costs, all whilst making sure he’s emotionally stable. However, he also seems as if he has a wall built in him. And Wooyoung can barely break it down himself. He barely knows anything from San’s past, the only details that have been shared were provided by Yeosang or Sungwoo. 

But it was from an outsiders perspective, he wanted to know the real San. The kind and considerate San that kisses his hand whenever he was upset. He wanted to know the witty San that rarely makes an appearance. He wanted to know the sensual San that handles flowers with fragility. He wanted to learn about his deepest thoughts, those that have him space out at times. 

His posture was straight, his entire demeanor was intense, but his eyes were kind by contrast. He had slightly dark circles under his eyes from exhaustion and lack of sleep, but he was calm and seemed at ease at all times. Even at times of stress when everyone else would panic. He prioritized Wooyoung’s consent over everything, and remained undoubtedly loyal. 

“What is it?” San finally asked, after a long period of silence between them. 

“I think we are long overdue for a chat, don’t you agree?” Said Wooyoung, reaching over to grab a chocolate covered strawberry, pure heaven in Wooyoung’s tastebuds. 

“What are you referring to?” Asked San, quite curious as to why Wooyoung is suddenly serious. His heart fluttered at the thought of Wooyoung’s interested towards him. He didn’t think he was anything special, but his prince always found interest in him. 

After a moment of silence, Wooyoung finally asked him a question. 

“Who are you?” 

Another moment of silence passed, with San sipping his tea and Wooyoung trying his best to eat elegantly.

“I am Choi San, I am twenty two years old. My father is the Duke of the Northern Province, and my mother had passed. My older brother is Choi Sungwoo. I am a soldier, trained at swordsmanship.” He answered simply, and Wooyoung stared at him with a strange expression. 

“What do you feel?” Another question, but when it’s him asking, he felt the need to answer. He wanted to answer. 

“Nothing, and everything at the same time.” He answered solemnly. 

“What do you think about?” Wooyoung couldn’t stop asking questions, it’s as if he wanted to take a peek into his soul. His heartbeats were rushing as he continued to take in all of the information.

“Have you ever had a pet?” 

“No.” 

“What is your favorite color?” 

“Purple.”

“What makes you feel alive?”

A moment of silence has passed, San seemed reluctant to answer, a clear mental battle raging in his head before he came to a consensus. 

“.... _you”._ Wooyoung felt his heart in his throat, his heart raced as he became more nervous with his answer. 

“Have you ever been in love?” Wooyoung asked, his eyes staring right into San’s as they became a bit cloudy.

Slowly, San’s lids have begun drooping shut, as if he was trying to keep himself awake. Wooyoung noticed his hand slowly shaking as he tried to say something. 

Senaese barked. 

The once beautiful sound of the birds chirping faded out of his hears, the scent of the roses nonexistent, the vibrant colors of nature were dull, and all he could feel was numbness, and his heartbeat was heard in his ears as adrenaline took over his body. 

The once beautiful sound of the birds chirping faded out of his hears, the scent of the roses nonexistent, the vibrant colors of nature were dull, and all he could feel was numbness, and his heartbeat was heard in his ears as adrenaline took over his body. 

The teacup fell from San’s hands onto the table, spilling tea all over the cotton white cloth. His body stiffened before he collapsed with his top half on the table. 

Wooyoung’s heart skipped a beat, or maybe three. 

He gasped loudly and stood up immediately to rush over to his guard. His nerves were on edge and goosebumps appeared all over his skin. Tears clouded his vision and his hands began to shake. 

_Something wasn’t right_ , Wooyoung thought.

Wooyoung wrapped San’s arm around his shoulder as he tried to lift him up, resorting to carrying his body instead with the only strength being provided to him was adrenaline. 

San’s body began to weigh him down as he began to weigh his options. 

1\. Yell for help  
2\. Carry him to his room. 

Just as Wooyoung was about to scream, he noticed a cloud of smoke appearing from the other side of the palace. 

That’s when it clicked to his head. 

San was poisoned. The perpetrator obviously tried to poison him with tea lavender tea but they didn’t know that Wooyoung disliked it. 

_San drunk his poison._

_He was an awful person._

The palace was also getting attacked from the South Wing. There were no staff in sight, the rebels must have managed to lure them somewhere else. 

Panicked and desperate, Wooyoung put San on his back into a piggyback ride and he sped to his room as fast as he could. 

“Come Senaese.” Wooyoung whispered to his dog, who began to follow him immediately. 

His bedroom was on the North Wing, and he was in the common area between the central wing and the north wing. But the panic of it all caused him to run even faster. 

The halls were completely empty, not a single guard or maid in sight. Wooyoung almost thought he was dreaming, but the weight on his back proved him otherwise. 

He finally reached his bedroom. 

He opened the door, allowing Senaese to go in first, before dropping San’s unconscious body onto his bed. He ran back to lock the doors, and locked them immediately in case of an attacker. 

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.” Wooyoung said, as he paced back and forth in the room with Senaese whimpering at him, clearly sensing her owner’s distress. 

Wooyoung was not aware of the poison that was used, so he wasn’t able to come up with an antidote. 

Activated charcoal was the only universal antidote that he was aware of. 

His mind flashes back to Heejin’s constant use of activated charcoal in his skincare, and sprinted to his bathroom to raid the cupboard. And there he found, a small powder of charcoal. 

Taking a small bit of the powder, he poured some fresh water and a small pinch of the powder, just to dilute it.  
Wooyoung went back to his bed, lifting San’s head to help him drink the antidote. Once he was done, he placed the glass by his side table, and finally allowed his tears to fall. 

_San is possibly dying slowly at this very moment,_

_There is no one in the North Wing,_

_The South Wing of the palace is burning to the ground,_

_And if the rebels manage to get to him, he and San would both be dead._

Setting his emotions aside, he needed to leave the room and get help, instantly. 

He turned to face his unconscious crush, biting his lip in sadness before he placed a soft peck on his forehead. His chest felt raw and painful. 

“I’m so sorry love, I’m gonna have to leave but I’ll be back as soon as possible. I’m not a damsel in distress, I will save you.” Wooyoung promised, the edges of his lips slightly curved upwards into a bitter smile. 

With that in mind, he turned to Senaese. 

“Protect him, baby girl. I’ll be back soon.” He cooed, stroking her fur one last time before he left the room with a heavy heart, leaving a whimpering dog and an unconscious soldier. 

Once he entered the hallway, his body stiffened in fear at the risk he was currently taking. But he couldn’t back out now, especially when he didn’t know where his parents were, and where his older brother was. 

The eerie silence that drowned him caused his anxiety to spike further. 

_Where is everyone?_ He thought.

He began to run through the hallways, trying his best to find his way to the Central wing of the palace without drawing much attention to himself. The place was a ghost town, not a single piece of furniture misplaced. 

One he reached the corner of the Central West borders, he heard the sound of pound against a door. 

His entire body froze at the sound. 

_Was it his imagination?_

He heard it again. 

And he ran towards the sound without a second of hesitation. Turning to left and a corner, he spotted a massive audience room that was reserved for official meetings only. 

There was pounding on the door, and the reason was obvious. 

Someone had locked the door and tied a rope to secure it. He reached over to untie it, getting a cut against his finger against the rough material of the rope. 

Once untied, he tossed the rope to the ground. 

A knife was pressed against his throat, a hand grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled it back so he couldn’t resist. 

“A single move and you die.” A man, dressed in all black and his face covered with all black threatened him, pressing the knife harsher against his skin. 

Wooyoung froze, his mind recollecting all the possible actions that would save him from the situation. 

Someone important must be in there, and it’s probably the maids or his family. 

“What do you want from me?” Wooyoung hissed at the man, resulting in the man pulling his hair harder, making Wooyoung grunt in pain. 

“We want your entire family dead. Maybe not you though, you would be a nice toy to play with.” The man said suggestively, making Wooyoung’s stomach churn in pure disgust. 

What is with all these men trying to sleep with him? San is the only one that deserves rights. 

And in that moment, a plan came to Wooyoung’s head. The man was bit and muscular, but that just means he’s slower. 

He kicked his foot back and kicked the attacker in the shin, hard. The man hissed in pain, but his grip on the knife became looser, so he used this split second to elbow him in the ribs, and grab the knife from his hand in a split second. 

Wooyoung punched the man square in the jaw, and kicked his balls for extra measure. 

In that second of opportunity , he ran over to the door and unlocked the massive hinge to open it. 

The doors burst open to reveal a massive amount of guards and soldiers, maybe three hundred, all trapped in that huge meeting room. 

Wooyoung turned to his attacker with a harsh glare. 

“I would rather choke than even Look at you, never mind get sleep with you.” He said, only to be held back by a familiar voice. 

“It’s time for me to take you away, your highness. It’s our responsibility now.” He heard General Song say, and his reassurance had him relaxed for the first time in hours. 

“QUIET DOWN! You know what to do! Search for the servants and lead them to safety, find the attackers and bring them to me instantly.” The general yelled, with a chorus of “YES SIR” echoing through the walls. The soldiers were dispersed, and the halls were filled with noise once again. 

“As for you, your highness, you are to be taken away immediately.” General Song said, pointing at his son to escort him. 

“I can’t right now, General. My guard has been poisoned and is unconscious in my bedroom at the moment. He needs medical attention.” Wooyoung blabbered, panic coming back to him. 

“I understand that, but your safety is of upmost priority at the moment your highness. We will handle him, just please allow my son to escort you to safety.” The General pleaded, but Wooyoung was not about to break his promise or dare leave San and Senaese in a state of danger. 

“I will not leave this palace until San and Senaese are with me.” Wooyoung insisted, not backing down. 

“Please forgive me then, your highness.” He heard Mingi say, and before he could ask him to clarify, he felt pain at the back of his head, and his vision turned to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m tired of being tired. 
> 
> I’m bored of being bored. 
> 
> H E L P I’m slowly losing it. 
> 
> All I’m doing is eating overpriced chocolate covered strawberries and playing a farm game all day.


	7. The Chaos

The air was cold and dry, sounds of inaudible angry whispers, and the smell of waxy candles filled his nose as Wooyoung felt a pounding headache form in his temples.

He slowly opened his eyes, and was met with complete darkness, save for the candles that were lit all over the room.

There were two dark figures in the room with him. Once his eyes fully opened, he recognized them as his parents. 

“Dear lord. Sweetheart, are you alright?” His mother asked, beginning to stroke his hair softly between her fingers. Wooyoung was too annoyed and touch deprived to tell her to stop, so he decided to accept it anyway. 

“Where were you in the palace? We have checked your room but you weren’t there.” His father asked, staring at him strangely. And that’s when Wooyoung was reminded of what his purpose was. 

He swiftly sat up, causing his vision to blur a bit for being too fast. 

“Where’s San?” He asked, voice weak from dehydration and concern. 

“Why does it matter? You were nowhere to be found and was almost killed!” His father scolded, not taking into account the anger that was bubbling up in his son. 

“I’ll get him myself then.” Wooyoung decided, standing up from the bed and instantly heading outside of the room. 

Both of his parents rushed out behind him, trying to catch up to him and convince him otherwise. 

“This place is way too far from the palace Wooyoung. And I’m sure General Song has him under great care by now.” His mother pleaded, but nothing was stopping her stubborn son. 

“You were unconscious for over almost two days Wooyoung. Don’t act like a fool.” His father advised, and that had froze Wooyoung in his spot for a moment until the information processed in his head. 

“Almost two days? WHAT HAPPENED TO SAN AND SENAESE?” He yelled out, causing both of his parents to jump from the sudden change in volume. Wooyoung has never yelled at them before. He was always a soft and sweet son who wouldn’t dare hurt a fly. 

“Senaese has been taken away to General Song’s mansion. I haven’t received any news regarding Lord Choi.” His father explained, and the news had Wooyoung fall to his knees. 

“So help me god if anything happens to San.” He said, burying his face into his hands and began to cry, his mother bringing him into her embrace. 

His breath choked up at the thought of a deceased San, the only man that has ever treated him with kindness, respect, patience, and love without expecting anything in return. 

“Take a deep breath Wooyoung, Heejin is preparing the bathing ritual for you. Just relax and think clearly before you make impulsive decisions, they could destroy you.” His mother said, as she gently massaged his head to calm him down.

And with that said, he was dragged to the restroom by his mother, silenced by the power of his own thoughts and anxiety. 

His body was drooped down on the leather seat like a corpse, shoulders sagged and clouded eyes. His movements were slow, muscles tight and stressed as he stared at the ceiling with a lost expression, lost in the threat of his thoughts and helplessness. 

Heejin glanced down at the prince occasionally while brushing through the ends of his hair. The prince is clearly in extreme distress, but she is hesitant to speak, unaware of which approach to take. 

“I hate to tell you to calm down, because it’s not such an easy method to adopt in such anxious situation like this. But darling, you’re breaking your own heart and it pains me to see you this way.” She spoke softly, quietly massaging a thin layer of jasmine scented oil into his hair. 

The prince stiffened in response, wrapping his arms around himself as he hung head in shame. 

“He is a heavy weight in my heart, but that weight comes from love. He was never mine, but the thought of losing him hurts me beyond my level of pain tolerance. I don’t love him because of his appearance, status, or the mystery. I love him because I know he will treat me the same if I didn’t.” Wooyoung muttered, and if it wasn’t for the close distance between them, she wouldn’t have heard him. She felt sad for the prince, who seemed to be in a constant state of sadness. 

“So it’s his disregard for background and selflessness?” She guessed, placing each hand on each side of his head. 

“It’s _him_ .” Wooyoung whispered, frustrated tears clouding his eyes once more. 

He is fed up of crying, it won’t do him any favors. But his emotions betray him at times, and he doesn’t have the power to control anything anymore. He suffered in silence, words expressing his pain fade into his heart and go unspoken as he stared at the blank dark ceiling of the restroom wordlessly. 

The dark grey walls were texturized with a smoke-like finish, complimented by the black curtains made of luxurious sheer fabric. The dining table was a sparkly black marble, resembling stars in a dark night sky, the contrast of the white chairs created a seemingly relaxed atmosphere, a contrast to the rumbling chaos occurring in the palace miles away. The scent of hemlock and bergamot filled his nose, causing a painful reminder of his loved one. 

The golden lights hanging from the ceiling reminded Wooyoung of the glimmer in San’s eyes, now a wish that is cradled deep in his soul with a yearn unlike any other. 

Wooyoung has been summoned for dinner, escorted by Heejin to the dining room of this unknown mansion that he has never visited before. This home exuded the same energy as an art museum, beautiful in appearance but lacking in pleasant coziness. 

The dining table was crowded with a variety of food, with new combinations and delicacies quite different from the midland region of Aura that he has never heard of. The king and queen sat across from each other with barely concealed affliction. 

_His half brother was nowhere to be found._

“Where is my brother?” Wooyoung was the first to speak, and frankly, he wasn’t the type to ignore rising tension, always one to approach situations bluntly. 

His question had put his parents on edge, stiffening up in response to the sudden interruption of silence. They glanced at each other nervously before they turned to him with a soft smile tugging at their faces. 

“Your brother fled to the Kingdom of Iris to Prince Hongjoong. He will remain in hiding until the ordeal here simmers down.” His father explained calmly, sensing Wooyoung’s overwhelmed state of mind. 

“Who was the planned target of the rebel’s attack?” Wooyoung asked again, quite unsure of how he would react to the answer. 

“Some rumors leaked from the palace to the general public about Seonghwa accepting his proposal from Hongjoong, and there are rebels that are against the marriage due to some conflict between the two Kingdoms in the past. They’re afraid that their marriage would result in the unity of both Kingdoms.” The queen explained, and the information that processed through his head broke him. 

_But how would that have explained the attempted poisoning?_

“San was poisoned in my stead, mother. If the attack was aimed at kidnapping Seonghwa, why was I almost poisoned?” He asked, his hands forming into fists on the table as he continued to beat himself senseless int he confinements of his mind. 

The queen observed her son’s body language. His face buried in the palms of his hands, slumped shoulders and hesitated movements. Her son was broken, he was hurt and she has never seen him in such a pained state before. Such a reaction triggered a chain of potential causes, as she could not comprehend the logic behind his actions.

The door of the dining room had opened, introducing a silence across the room as they awaited the announcement of the visitor. 

A tall, thin but toned man in his early codified entered the room, his black hair contrasted with the grey of aging in the front of his wavy hair. His sharp cheekbones and jawline were similar to a very familiar face amongst the royal family. His posture was straight and confident, hands tied behind his back before he bowed down in greetings. 

“Good evening, your majesty the King, Queen and Prince.” The man said politely, smiling slightly in a pleasant manner as his eyes lingered on Wooyoung for a split second, who was unaware due to his reveries. “I apologize for not being able to greet you any sooner, I had been preoccupied with security for the past two days.” 

Wooyoung slowly lifted his face from his hands at the sound of the man speaking, carefully scanning his features. 

_The long wavy hair._

_The perfectly sculpted high cheekbones._

_His sharp jawline._

_His lovely calm voice when speaking._

This must be Duke Choi, San’s father. 

The northern province had always been quite a calm one, private and specializing in military and trade. 

His eyes met Duke Choi’s, who gifted a kind smile in return. It seemed like he knew something that Wooyoung doesn’t. 

“Your highness, my son has spoken quite highly of you. It’s a pleasure to finally be able to meet you in person. Are you feeling better? I heard you were unconscious for two days.” Said Duke Choi, and it left Wooyoung speechless as he continued to gawk at him, he gave him a sense of familiarity that he was craving to see. 

“I-I’m feeling better thank you. Do you have any news regarding San’s condition? He had gotten poisoned.” Wooyoung asked, unable to control the urgency in his tone of voice. 

Duke Choi’s facial expression slightly faltered, his eyes began to show sorrow as his question seemed to catch him off guard slightly. 

“Both of my sons are alright, although the older one got stabbed on his left foot while fighting off an attacker in the palace that day. San was found by the General and his guards before any enemies could catch him, and he woke up yesterday. He is being treated at the palace and working hard to find the person that leaked all the information.” Duke Choi explained, and it seemed as if the air was lighter, and his lungs were lighter to breathe in oxygen as relief settled in. 

“May I say, it’s quite heart warming to see that you care for my son.” The Duke commented, making Wooyoung smile slightly for the first time since he arrived, and my, it felt quite refreshing. 

The sound of his own heartbeat filled his head in the dark background of his own mind.

Wide panicked eyes, a call of his name, the touch of soft hands on his face. 

San welcomed the darkness. 

“Lord Choi.” 

A small voice echoed, and he paid it no attention. 

“SAN! WAKE THE HELL UP!” A familiar voice yelled, and San opened his eyes and his blurred vision revealed a dark figure in front of in, unable to decipher it. He mumbled complete nonsense until he became aware of his own corpse like state. 

It was Kang Yeosang, and he was yelling in his face to wake him up. A painful ache greeted him as soon as his eyes cleared up, pounding at his temples. 

“Damn it, Yeosang, what is it?” San groaned out in annoyance, only to be disturbed by more complaining. 

“Are you there?” Yeosang asked, his tone tinged with concern ever so slightly. 

“Physically, yes. Mentally is quite debatable.” San responded. 

“Oh, you’re still alive.” Yeosang said sarcastically, and of course, San was no stranger to sarcasm. 

“Don’t sound so disappointed, dear, I might think you don’t like me.” San responded, without missing a beat.

“I haven’t killed anyone yet today, but you’re destroying that statement the more you speak.” Yeosang resumed, helping San sit up straight as if he’s not threatening his life at this very second. 

“Why are you saying that as if it’s a difficult task?” San asked, quite horrified at his words. 

And to be quite honest, Yeosang doesn’t care. He never does. 

“The palace is in ruins and you’ve been playing Snow White after she bit the poison apple. I’m not accepting any lame excuses.” He said, and smacking him on the thigh as if his state of health was his own fault. 

“I was unconscious.” San stressed, gawking at the man in front of him in horror. His nonchalance was borderline sociopathic. 

“Actually, you were poisoned and passed out for almost two days. Your royal boyfriend gave you an antidote and if it wasn’t for him, you would be a corpse by now. So please make sure that you give him lots of cuddles and kisses, he loves those.” Yeosang explained as a matter of fact, and San couldn’t be more confused at his overloading of information. 

“Who poisoned me?” San asked, his mind still hazy from waking up. 

“Actually, we are theorizing that the attackers were originally hoping to poison the Crown Prince. They kidnapped and trapped the chefs in the library, prepared some poisoned tea and asked for the maids serve it outside in the garden. Little did they know, Seonghwa doesn’t even like tea, and he rarely stays in the garden unless it’s to visit Senaese. Prince Wooyoung happened to be the one that was already in the garden and had the tea, but he hated lavender and gave it to you instead, and here we are.” Yeosang explained, and San’s clouded mind began to hurt even more. 

“Where’s my prince?” He asked exhaustedly, panic slowly beginning to form in his head. 

“He was taken away along with the rest of the royal family into hiding. Nobody knows where they are.” Yeosang shrugged, and observed how San clasped his hands over his head and started breathing faster. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT KNOW WHERE THEY ARE? IT IS MY JOB TO PROTECT HIM!” San yelled. 

Yeosang jumped and took a step back at his sudden outburst, eyes brows raised and wide eyes as he observed San’s panic.

_San is always calm and collected._

 _He is never one to go out of control in situations such as these._

His body reacted before his mind does, and grabbed San’s bicep to hold him back from running outside the room. 

_“This is exactly why you can’t leave, you are the most likely person to be followed because it is your job to protect the prince. If you leave, they will be located and that would put them in danger.”  
_

And in that night, his world was lost.


	8. Responsibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a twitter account lol 
> 
> @sugarpearls_ 
> 
> Follow me and let’s become MUTUALS YAYYY!!! Spam me with your rants, I’m lifeless hahah

_This is exactly why you can’t leave, you are the most likely person to be followed because it is your job to protect the prince. If you leave, they will be located and that would put them in danger.”_

__

The two young men turn their attention to the side and meet the eyes of a young male doctor. 

He towered over both of them, a slightly muscular body and milky pale skin that complimented his dark hair and eyes. He reminded San of a kind puppy, but something about his demeanor revealed that there was more to him than what he seems. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his white lab coat, his eyes unwavering as he looked at San with determined eyes. 

“Ah, good point Yunho.” Yeosang complimented with a smirk of satisfaction. 

“It’s nice to finally see you awake and well, Lord Choi. I am Dr. Jeong Yunho, your assigned doctor.” Yunho introduced himself, a kind smile playing on his lips as he scanned San’s heart rate in the available moniter. 

“The antidote I have given you seems to have worked quite well, your blood pressure and heart rate are back to normal. I would thank the prince for his quick reaction skills if I were you, it’s quite sweet how he holds you so dear.” He further explained, occasionally glancing at the moniter. 

“What do you mean?” San asked in curiousity, the prince seemed to have done something that caught the interest of many around him. 

“He carried you back across the North Wing to his bedroom and prepared a quick antidote from the herbs in his spa room. He also left his dog to guard you before he ran out to call for help.” Yeosang explained instead of Yunho, with a knowing smile to tease San once more. 

The information struck him like a bolt of lightning, unable to process the effort that Wooyoung has put into saving him. 

“If it wasn’t for the prince’s antidote, you would have been in a deep coma or passed away.” Yunho explained further, a now worried expression on his face. 

The idea of the prince carrying his unconscious body across the palace seems implausible. A wave of shame blew over him as he thought of how he failed his job to protect the prince, and instead had the prince do his job for him. 

“Where is he at the moment? I need to apologize.” San asked. He needs to apologize to the prince as soon as possible, and accept all of the consequences that the prince deems fit. It was his pure kindness that he was still alive at this very moment, and every breath that he takes is a blessing from the prince’s sacrifices. San’s heart soared with longing and love, unable to control his affections towards the prince any more. 

“Like I’ve mentioned beforehand, nobody knows his location. The only way to have the royalty family return is to ensure the complete safety of the palace, which I believe is going to take around a week to completely be confirmed.” Yeosang recalled, but none of this newfound information has put San’s heart at ease. 

Wooyoung was a magnet for trouble. The well known prized jewel of the palace that has the entire kingdom wrapped around his finger at his every syllable. He was one of the pride and joys of the kingdom, but that honor also comes with a dangerous downside, which is being a constant target for an attack. He felt uneasy unless he was by his side to protect him, nobody else would protect him without an ulterior motive, and San would not allow that to happen. 

“Don’t stress yourself out Lord Choi. Nobody knows of the royal family’s whereabouts at the moment, therefore, there will be no opportunities for an attack. The only person that knows where they are is the Kingdom’s Military General, the most talented soldier in the kingdom. It is impossible to figure out where they are.” Yunho tried to reassure him, but the only thing that would comfort him at the moment is Wooyoung’s lovely voice, which is nowhere near him. 

Four days have passed since San has woken up from his coma. The palace was slowly readjusting itself to a new planned regime created by General Song and San himself, a schedule that would leave no one at risk regardless of the time of day. 

The Palace is in dire need of a higher amount of guards, who were divided by time shifts rather than departments and locations. General Song, Marquess Song, and San have gathered together and held a six hour long meeting with no breaks until they have developed a perfect scheme to combat the palace’s current security issues. 

At the present moment, San was sitting outdoors in the pleasant sunny afternoon, selecting soldiers to hire in the palace along with Song Mingi and Kang Yeosang, all who appear extremely exhausted from the constant workload they’ve had to endure in the past couple of days. There was no time to procrastinate, especially if it’s a security issue occurring within the palace. 

“There are no clear department heads at the moment in the palace. They are divided by time shifts. There needs to be a team of specified guards at each location so that no area remains open for outside intervention.” Mingi reported, to which the other two nodded. 

“The palace is made up of five wings: North, South, East, West, and the Central wings. The Northern Wing is where the royal family resides. So there needs to be the biggest team of security in that area at night time. During the day, the royals spend the majority of their time in the central wing to conduct meetings and finish their duties, so the highest amount of security needs to be there during the day.” San advised, putting the other two in deep thought. 

“So we need to delegate five heads of the departments in the palace, and ask them to schedule security time slots. Who would you recommend?” Yeosang suggested, staring at the other two’s blank faces as they buried themselves in deep thought. 

“Choi Jongho is my father’s current favorite soldier from his training academy. He climbed up the ranks really fast and he earned his title a year ago. I recommend him to take charge of the Southern Wing, since he will develop an effective strategy for the front borders.” Mingi informed, and since San and Yeosang has deep trust in the General’s hunches for talent, they agreed. 

“I personally recommend that Yeosang takes charge of the Eastern Wing, since you are in charge of training soldiers in that wing.” San suggested, and Yeosang nodded in agreement. 

“It would make my job easier if I had the power to organize the time shifts.” Yeosang added, putting the other two at ease. 

“My father will take charge of the central wing because that’s where his office is, and where he spends most of his time anyway.” Mingi announced. 

“I’ll let Sungwoo take charge of the Northern Wing, since the Crown Prince spends a lot of his time there.” San states.

“Lastly, the Western Border.” Yeosang said, groaning into the palms of his hands at the dilemma. 

“I’ll take it, I’m always here to help my father anyway.” Mingi shrugged, which concluded the ending of this current dilemma. 

“What about the actual recruitment of the soldiers from the academy?” San asked, making Mingi yawn in boredom. 

“While you and Yeosang were explaining the new security measures to the employees yesterday, my father dragged to recruit soldiers for the palace at the academy. The recruitment process is done. All we need to do from now onwards is to contact the new heads with this information and have them arrive the day after tomorrow. There is no time to waste and their majesties are due to arrive in two days.” Mingi concludes, and a sigh of relief escapes all of them. 

San leaned back against the guest chair of General Song’s office, facing Mingi as he explains their final decisions to his father. He was in a state of absolute exhaustion, unable to sleep or eat properly at the anxiety eating him alive concerning the prince’s safety. 

_Is he eating well?_

_Is he warm enough?_

_Is he still craving chocolates?_

The missing endless chatter from the prince left a void in his heart, and his mood dampened simultaneously.

The vice head of maids, Lady Oh, was sitting on the opposite side of San in the guest chair, gawking at him unabashedly, and making him extremely annoyed. There was nothing that San hated more than people that stare without a purpose. San paid her no attention and barely spared her a glance whenever she speaks, maintaining his composure and professionalism without giving off a rude impression. 

Song Mingi tried his best to hold back his laughter as he stared at San’s blank, emotionless facial expressions as Lady Park continued to flirt with him. But of course, that wouldn’t last long, and instead asking her to leave once she was done reporting to his father. 

The second that the door has shut, Mingi bursts out into uncontrollable laughter as San rolls his eyes in pure annoyance. 

“I see you’re still quite popular with the ladies, Lord Choi.” General Song mentioned casually, but still unable to hold back his smirk of amusement. 

_Like father, like son._ San thought bitterly. 

“The lack of shame that some of these people possess is beyond my level of comprehension, kind sir.” San answered, sighing in relief as the uncomfortable lady is no longer in his presence. 

“Pardon my intrusion on your personal life, but are you not planning to get married any time soon? Is there no one else in your life that you fancy?” Asked General Song, looking at San in concern. 

“What do you mean, no one else dad? Is there someone San has been interested in?” Mingi asked in curiosity, and before San could deny anything, General Song let out an amused fit of laughter before answering. 

“Anybody that has ever known Lord Choi San personally would notice his crush on the prince.” General Song said casually, which sent Mingi into another burst of laughter before he froze. 

“Wait. Why does that dynamic make perfect sense? San’s cold demeanor and protectiveness matched with his highness’s kindness and warmth.” Mingi thought out loud. 

“Only destiny will tell us at this point.” General song comments. 

San chose to stay silent and avoid the question. To be defensive is to confirm the accusations, and the last thing that San needs in his life is for the wrong person to find out about his infatuation and misinterpret this intentions of protecting the prince. 

Once the meeting with the General Song was over, San left the room and began walking back to his bedroom, scanning the wall art that has been beautifully been painted in the Northern Wing. 

He finally arrived at the door of bedroom, taking a deep sigh of relief before opening it to reveal a rather large but cozy bedroom. 

The walls were a Smokey dark grey color, the lights were golden metallic hanging from the ceiling, and the floors were pitch black as the decor was quite ornate, but he had it designed just like his decor back home in the North. 

Right as he was about to undress, a knock on his door interrupted him, causing him to halt his actions and go back to the answer the door with an internal scream of annoyance. 

He twisted the knob and opened it, expecting to see Mingi or General Song, but instead it revealed Lady Park herself. 

“How can I help you?” San asked, with a face as blank as could ever be, unfazed by her flirtatious smile. 

“Not even a proper greeting? How unexpected of you Lord Choi.” She answered, with an undertone of seduction that would drive any man to insanity, _but Choi San isn’t any man._

“You don’t seem to have the purest of intentions, my lady. Pardon my rudeness but I do not tolerate such shamelessness in public.” He responded, completely cold and emotionless, but she doesn’t seem to take a hint that he is completely uninterested, rather a challenge instead. 

“Oh, then would you prefer I do so in secret?” She smirked, her voice lowering to an attractive pitch, but still unable to attract San. 

“No, but I would rather you leave me alone. I am not interested in you, Lady Park. Please respect my boundaries as they are not about to be adjusted any time soon.” San said angrily, unable to put up with her unwavering determination. 

He slammed the door in her face, just as a maid passed by the both of them. 

Choi San is tired. 

Choi San is lonely. 

_Choi San is in love, and his lover was nowhere in sight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am procrastinating on writing my assessment essay. 
> 
> Who else is procrastinating on here?? Please make me feel better LOL. I’m a mess.


	9. The Unspoken Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m backkkkkk!!!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ❤️

Wooyoung was trying to relieve himself from his never ending thoughts and worries about San, his older half brother, and his pet Senaese. 

As much as he tried to distract himself, it was in his every right to be worried. 

He was wandering around in the mansion, exploring the interior decor. The smoke like textured walls, the gold vases filled with lush white flowers that he doesn’t recognize. He always held an interest of the design of this specific mansion, his palace was mostly white and brightly colored, where as this one was dark and slightly cozy. And just as he was about to make a turn, a gold plated ornate frame caught his attention. 

Gold buttons on a familiar navy blue military graduation suit captured his interested, long legs extenuated by the shiny black boots enhanced the person’s figure, appearing taller. The man’s form was formal, straight as if it was practiced to perfection, holding a sword in his hand, a scroll in the other and a badge on the side of the jacket. The familiar cheekbones, sharp jawline, and long hair brought a smile to his face as he stared at the framed photo of a freshly graduated young San. 

The picture had caused a lot of emotions to resurface, ones that have been locked away since the day he was saved like a damsel in distress by San. 

The day he met him. 

_The feeling of having the disgusting, perverted, ex guard pin him down to the ground as he struggled to breathe when he attempted to call for help._

_The burning feeling of his lungs._

_The vile feeling of being violated in the most intimate way possible as he had his clothes torn off._

_But before he laid a single hand on his bare skin, he was ripped off of him like a weightless log._

_And when Wooyoung spotted the guards surrounding them, he placed a hand on his shoulder to alert him. But instead, he was met with the most handsome man that he has ever seen, taking off his military jacket and covering him with it._

_He immediately felt an attachment to him._

__

And the rest is history. 

“Your highness.” 

He was snapped out of his memory by this call, and turned around to see Duke Choi, dressed in all black attire. 

His soft smile satisfied the longing of familiarity he had bubbling in his chest, and Wooyoung immediately felt comfortable around him. 

“Duke Choi.” Wooyoung said, which caused the older man to smile wider. He turned his head to face the picture that Wooyoung was staring at with a smile on his face. 

“My children have always been my pride and joy. But life is never fair, so it pains me to see them struggle in this way.” Duke Choi admitted, which left Wooyoung curious. 

“I don’t much about San’s history other than the bits and pieces I’ve received from Marquess Sungwoo and Yeosang.” Wooyoung explained, getting a raised eyebrow from the Duke in return. 

“Well then, if you’d like me to explain, his bedroom is right at this turn.” The Duke decided, leading Wooyoung to a tall, wooden door two meters away from the photo. 

He turned the knob and opened it, revealing black marble flooring, with glitter that glimmered underneath the golden lights in the ceiling. The walls were a dark Smokey color just like the rest of the mansion, traced by bronze and gold outlines with ornate french inspired designs. The large table in the middle of the bedroom held a massive golden asymmetrical vase, filled with fresh red roses. The bed was right at the end of the bedroom on top of two elevated steps and shielding by a sheer black curtain and two lamps at each side of the bed. 

It was as if Wooyoung was viewing his bedroom from a darker and smaller perspective. 

A scent of bergamot, hemlock, and heliotrope filled his nose and he sighed in happiness. 

It really was San’s bedroom, it inhabited his scent. 

“This is San’s bedroom, the place where he spends most of his time whenever he’s home.” Duke Choi begins to explain. “He picked up this habit from his mother, who spent a lot of her free time in the library drinking tea and reading countless books.”

“What kind of person was Lady Choi, if you don’t mind me asking?” Wooyoung asked hesitantly, and he doesn’t know if his question will bring back unwanted memories. 

“I don’t know a lot about her upbringing, since we were in an arranged marriage. But our relationship quickly developed into a friendship and eventually fell in love as well. At one point I was afraid that she fell in love with me out of society’s expectations rather than out of her own will. But she later reassured me that it was genuine. She was the daughter of an Earl from the Eastern region. Her parents passed away when she was 17 years old and inherited the estate since she was an only child. As a mother, she was the most perfect mother I have ever seen. She was kind, caring, patient, loving, and encouraging in every way. My children were so attached to her. Sungwoo was more independent whereas San was more attached his mother than anything. He used to make her tea and read her books while she was sick. She encouraged him to go to practice swordsmanship instead of taking care of her, but he never listened. I was busy with my duties and contacting doctors from all over the country to find a diagnoses for her illness or a cure, but none of the doctors knew. San would always go to practice and come back at sunset to make her some lavender tea and read her a book. On the day she died, he was still at practice. 

I will never forget the look on his face the day she passed away. It was as if a part of him died with her. His eyes were blank and void of light. I have never felt so helpless in my life. My wife was dead and my children were dead on the inside. Sungwoo was able to cope well because he had always been the man to stay strong. He did what his mother asked him for, and that was to chase his dreams, and prayed for her every night. San however, he just died and he was never the same again. I knew I wasn’t able to help him, so I just did what his mother would have wanted, which was send him to the military to chase his dreams and think of nothing else.” Duke Choi recalled, a now sad smile on his face as he relived through his memories. And Wooyoung was about to apologize before he continued to speak. 

“But one day, when I was visiting the palace for the Aura regions meeting, I met him again. This time, his eyes have gained their light once again, he was smiling again. And I haven’t been able to figure out how that happened, until today.” He said, before turning around and giving him a knowing smile. 

“What was it?” Wooyoung asked curiously, unable to control it. The idea of San regaining his happiness out of thin air seemed like quite a mystery. 

“It was you, your highness. The day he devoted his life to protecting you, was also the day he regained his happiness.” Said Duke Choi, looking at him with a sense of appreciation, one that Wooyoung doesn’t think he deserves. 

“Are you sure it was me?” Wooyoung asked. The idea of being responsible for San’s happiness seems impossible to him. 

“Positively sure. He told me himself, so why would he lie? Especially to his own father.” Duke Choi reassured him, leaving him speechless.

How was he able to restore San’s happiness? In his mind, he has done nothing but torment the guard like a little brat. 

“What about San? How was his life and background?” He allowed himself to ask, his thirst for information regarding his lover still quite strong. 

“He was quite an energetic child, always climbing the trees in the gardens and picking flowers to make bouquets for his mother and his maids. He had a lot of friends at the training camp he attended, and was a very happy child overall. He was very interested in swords and art. He loved to pick flowers and make bouquets and flower crowns. As he got a bit older, he became more serious about refining his talent in swordsmanship. He became more quiet and closed off, not as social as he used to be. He was quite a witty child with very sassy responses, but I haven’t witnessed that anymore. He fell into a state of depression when he left for the military, and I decided to assign him a psychiatrist to help him cope with his mothers loss, but he refused to helped. He didn’t have a mental health disorder, it was just a bad time for him. When he graduated from the military academy at sixteen, and then he worked under General song for three years until he was nineteen, and that’s when he was assigned as your guard.” The Duke remembered, his short description of San’s life left a bit of sadness lurking within him. The thought of a mourning lifeless San pained him to the core. 

_How much pain was he through every single day during that time?_

_Was he mourning while working for him?_

_Does he still feel this pain this very day?_

_Is he able to cope normally during the anniversary of her death?_

__

There were so many questions and concerns crossing his mind and his urge to protect San from the pain of the world has grown impossibly bigger.

Please excuse my rather personal question, but may I please know your feelings towards my son? You seem rather fond and protective of him.” Duke Choi questioned. 

The familiar calmness of his voice, cheekbones, sharp jawline, the slight wrinkles on his eyes from ageing, his trainer military posture, and long raven hair that reaches slightly below his shoulders. The combination of familiarity of his appearance and the coziness of the environment around them emptied Wooyoung’s hidden words from his head through his mouth.

“I dream of the day that I can hold in my arms without a worry for all eternity.” Wooyoung admitted. 

The room felt warm all of a sudden, despite the absence of the fire places. It was that specific moment that Wooyoung realized that the heat was internal. 

Duke Choi let out a small chuckle, as if he was highly amused by everything that Wooyoung said. It wasn’t a mocking laugh, rather a sad one. 

“Last winter, when San had visited for the weekend, he was staring into the fireplace. He looked as if he was in deep thought, lost in his own mind with no way out. 

I sat down next to him, looked at the clock. 

_It was 11:10._

So I asked him about the thoughts that kept him awake at night. 

He told me that he dreamt of fields of white roses, soft silk, and chocolates. 

_The clock hit 11:11._

So I asked him what he wished for. 

He finally turns to look at me with rivers in his eyes, and says _‘him, always.’_

Never in my life have I seen my son so helpless. It had reminded me of the frantic mess I became as I begged the doctors to cure my beloved wife’s illness. 

He never mentioned the name, or who it was that trapped his thoughts at the rise of the moon. 

But the second I laid eyes on you when I had entered the palace, I knew it was you. 

You were sitting in the gardens, surrounded by bushes of white roses, dressed in pearly silk robes, and eating chocolate covered strawberries from a basket as you were petting your dog and making crowns from a pile of sunflowers in the ground. 

Your smile was a beam of light in the darkness of his mind as you placed the flower crown on San’s head. 

It was unmistakably you. “ Duke Choi says, his eyes drifted upwards as he recalls the vivid memory of the past, as if it was yesterday. 

Wooyoung sighed. 

He had decided now.

_He was going to take the initiative._

__

____________________________

Cream colored walls, a large white spiral painting covering a third of the main wall of the office with a black frame outlines the edges neatly. Asymmetrical silver chandeliers are draped down from the ceiling. 

A large dark wooden desk is placed in the edge of the room, with bonsai trees on each side. There was a large chocolate colored faux fur rug on the floor, with two leather couches on either side facing each other.

Silence drowned the room, the four individuals quiet and occupied in their own thoughts as they awaited the only missing person. 

General Song was sat on the desk, culling his face with the palm of his hand as he began to grow slightly impatient. Yeosang, Mingi, and Jongho were seated on one couch, becoming slightly concerned for San. 

_Slam._

Their thoughts are interrupted by the loud noise as they slightly jump in surprise, turning to face the door. 

San was standing tall, shoulders slightly fallen due to visible exhaustion, his hair ruffled slightly from the amount of times he ran his hair through it, and jaw clenched in seething anger. 

“Did somebody decide to place a curse on me or will I have to commit mass murder?” San hissed, causing the men in the room to gawk at him in shock. 

The General was the first to speak. 

“You’re late, Lord Choi. And what do you mean by an attempted curse?” He asked, overwhelmingly confused at the sight in front of him. 

San is rarely angry. 

No, this is possibly the first time he has ever witnessed San this angry. He always had the patience of a saint. 

“The outside of my door is overcrowded with envelopes, baskets of sweets, flowers, and god knows what else. There were three incidents of attempted seduction, and by that I mean cornered in different places of the castle and touched inappropriately. And I walked in to my bedroom with a naked woman in my bed twice in the past two days.” San explained, the exasperation visible in his tone. “Poor Lady Kim, she has had to replace at least fifty two maids.” 

His explanation was met with Yeosang bursting into uncontrollable laughter, a cackling Mingi, a wide eyed Jongho, and a very disgusted General Song. 

“You’ve been getting quite a massive reaction since you were working under me, I’m surprised you haven’t noticed until now.” General Song commented, shaking his head at the lack of respect towards consent that is being displayed at the palace. 

“... NOBODY HAS DONE ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS WEEK.” San pleaded, feeling exasperated at the amount of attention he has received all at once. 

“That’s because you were preoccupied with the prince with no room to breathe.” Mingi explained, trying to control his volume with no avail. 

“As if the prince would dare allow anyone to even breathe near you in his presence.” Yeosang pointed out, shrugging. 

“I am very confused.” Jongho stated, earning a pinch on the cheek from Yeosang. 

“Don’t worry darling, San’s pretty boyfriend is away at the moment so it attracted the thirsty people of the palace.” Yeosang explained, smiling rather flirtatiously at the younger man. San wanted to vomit. 

“Craziness aside, it’s time for our meeting. The Royal family is arriving tomorrow morning, so we need to make sure we’re prepared in all aspects of security.” General Song reminded them of their original purpose. 

And thus, the meeting has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I revamped an old private twitter account of mine. 
> 
> @sugarpearls_ 
> 
> Follow me!! Let’s become mutuals! :3 
> 
> You can come and talk to me about anything, I’m just happy to interact with you all ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> I’ll post a bit about my writing progress and maybe even do a face reveal lol


	10. Sinful Wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there’s suggestive content in this chapter ✊ 
> 
> Enjoy my loves ❤️ 
> 
> I never wrote anything suggestive in my life because I am a holy child of god... 
> 
> .... but there’s a first time for everything 😂

Footsteps. 

Endless chatter. 

The clicking of objects slamming against each other as the maids tried their best to balance a pile of essential items in their hands. 

Voices directing others in order to fulfill their duties. 

The massive halls of the palace were bustling with people once again as the workers rushed to prepare for the arrival of the royal family once again. 

The royal guards were stationed at their designated spots for their assigned time, the maids were dusting the corners and assuring that the place was spotless. 

Everything was slowly returning to its original state before the attack that occurred a little bit over a week ago. 

“Try not to stand around without a purpose, it will cause unnecessary traffic in the halls. You need to quickly get to the South Wing before their majesties arrive.” He heard Song Mingi say, speeding up his pace. 

Although San should be panicking right now, he was trying his best to savor this moment, because even the simplest things such as a morning rush would be missed.

His heart was racing uncontrollably at the thought finally seeing Wooyoung once again. The sound of his laughter, his angelic smile, his soft hands, innocent eyes, lovely voice. He missed every single detail of him. 

And before he could even process his thoughts, his legs were speeding forward.

The guards of the southern gate formed an organized line, awaiting the arrival of the carriage. Kang Yeosang, Song Mingi, Choi Jongho, and General Song we’re present as well. But only General Song stood in the front while the others including him lined up with the others in the back. 

The massive, heavy, metal palace gates were opened slowly, allowing a rather small carriage to enter. In order to avoid direct attacks on the royal family, a small carriage has been chosen in order to blend in. San’s heart raced at the sight of the carriage, knowing his love is inside waiting to arrive. Not a single sound came from the others as they patiently waited for the carriage to come to a stop. 

The driver of the carriage hopped off his chair, walking up to the the carriage door and pausing for a moment. 

In a formal welcoming of the royal family, it is required for everyone to bow down in a 90° angle with no eye contact until the family has entered the palace. 

General Song held his arm up, and the entire crowd bowed in synch, keeping their eyes to the floor as the sound of the carriage door clicked open, and numerous footsteps were heard walking along the floor tiles. 

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, General Song. Please call all of the dukes, a regional meeting is about to be held.” The King announced, before he, the queen, and Wooyoung were led inside the building. 

“Back to your original positions.” The General called out, finally allowing everyone to lean back upwards. 

San was absolutely tired of constant meetings, so his sympathy was extended to General Song who had to be present in another one. 

A hand reached out and touched his shoulder, causing him to jump in surprise. San turned around, and was shocked by the person in front of him. 

His father. 

“It has been quite a while since I have last seen you, my son.” His father said, in the comforting tone that San has admittedly missed very dearly. A huge smile appeared on San’s face as he pulled his father into a hug, resting his face on his chest as he inhaled the familiar scent of home. 

“I’ve missed you, dad.” San mumbled against his uniform. He may have looked quite childish at the moment, but San didn’t care, everyone is childish around their parents. 

“Are you close to achieving your wish, my son?” His father asked, letting him go to see his face once again. 

San’s shoulders slumped in disappointment, the shame had him looking right back down at the ground, but his father tucked his index finger underneath his son’s chin, and lifted it right back up. 

“Not with that attitude, you wouldn’t.” His father advised. But San wasn’t confident in himself, Wooyoung deserved someone better. 

“My wish is quite unreasonable, wouldn’t you agree?” San admitted, looking into his father’s aging eyes with a sad expression. 

Duke Choi stared at his son, watching his deep insecurities control him, limiting his potential and destroying his self esteem. He almost felt as if he was a failure of a father, unable to show his son his true worth and the pride he feels because of him. 

“San, I probably will never understand the source of your doubts. You might not even be comfortable enough to share those thoughts with me, not now or ever really. However, I want to make something clear. Although it has been said countless times to the point where the saying has lost its true meaning, it remains factual till this day. Love is blind. To fall in love with someone is something that one has very limited control over. To hope and yearn for someone to return your feelings is never dream, it is always possible. Love knows no social status or finances. Even the greatest king of the worlds beyond could fall in love with the lowest status of society. It can hardly be controlled. It is an emotion that takes hold of the soul.” Duke Choi told San, as he ran his fingers through the ends of his younger son’s hair. He hopes that his words would penetrate San’s root of insecurity, and spark a dim light of hope that will possibly shine through. 

The only thing that holds back the two lovers from becoming one, is the illusion of limitation that has been constructed in their mind. 

Choi San has never lacked any characteristics that would make him suitable for the prince. 

He had a high social status, being the younger son of a Duke, and the younger brother of the Crown Prince’s official guard. He has earned the favour of the country’s military general. He held the respect of the entire military academy, graduating at only sixteen years old and working under the general’s personal guidance for three years. His academic background was impeccable, and he didn’t disappoint in terms of looks. 

The only confinement that held him back from courting the prince was the insecurities of his mind, believing that he would never be good enough to be viewed romantically by the prince, and the embarrassment of the potential rumors that he only became the prince’s guard with ulterior motives. 

Duke Choi wished for San to find his confidence and manage to pursue a relationship with the prince, who seemed head over heels in love with him as well. 

San was lost in his thoughts once again, a habit that occurred quite often this week. A combination of exhaustion and anxiety were not forgiving on him. 

“By the way, the prince is asking you to meet him in his bedroom after the meeting.” He informed his son, earning a curious look from his son. 

“I’m sorry, but, how was he able to tell you that?” San asked, confused as to how his father would know such information. His father gave him a secretive smile in return, making San quite uncomfortable at the lack of knowledge he has towards this situation. 

“Ask him.” Duke Choi answered simply, patting his son in the back before walking off to enter the palace, leaving a shocked and confused son stranded outside. 

Regardless, he shrugged off all his questions and made his way to the North Wing, dreading the long walk. But the rush of his pulse at the thought of finally seeing the prince once again distracted him. 

Once he entered the prince’s bedroom, he scanned the white marble decor and the white tiles of the floors, the silver velvet curtains on the long windows, and massive walking space.

Ignoring the entire seating area, he remained standing, allowing his nerves to overwhelm him. 

The sound of the door knob twisting gained his full attention, his heart finally relaxed at the presence of the prince. 

It was as if the room faded away into nothing, the lights of his mind dimming into little sparks of glitter. His eyes frozen at the sight of the man he had longed for, for what seemed to be an eternity. 

His warm beige glowing skin, covered in luxurious arctic blue silk fabric, making his body look more plush and fragile. His dark brown hair reflected blond undertones as the lights hit the tips of his hair. His face was clear, smooth, and free or any blemish in existence. His beautiful dark Bambi eyes were smoked out with a kohl that accentuated his eyes in a seductive nature with his beauty mark, his lips plump with a rose colored balm that enhanced the beauty mark that resides.  
San’s mind dissipated into thin air the moment his eyes met the prince’s, and his smile left his heart sore the longer he stared at him. 

Wooyoung’s lips curved into a soft smile of sadness as he noticed the constant wandering of San’a eyes. But he wasn’t here to appreciate the art that is Choi San. He was here for a purpose that he was determined to accomplish. 

He took slow strides towards San, the other unconsciously taking a step back whenever he got closer, until his back lightly hit a wall, and Wooyoung was nothing but a mere inch away from his face. 

“Are you going to talk to me?” Wooyoung asked, allowing himself to get lost in the galaxy of San’s eyes just tor a mere moment. But he wasn’t able to control the tears that were threatening to fall the longer he looked at his face.

“If that is what you want.” San replied, unable to take his eyes away from him. His beautiful brown eyes held his hostage under his spell, an act of witchcraft that no being could create. 

“What I want?” Wooyoung repeated in confusion, wondering about the hidden meaning behind his words. “Did you miss me?” 

San froze for a moment, staring at him with a mirrored expression. He pondered the question and wondered if he would be able to answer honestly without creating an awkward environment for the both of them.

“How could I ever forget about you? Missing you was all that plagued my mind. Always.” San confessed, and in that moment, Wooyoung’s tears finally spilled into rivers. He tangled his fingers into San’s cascading hair, getting lost deeper into his living dream. His heart was pacing as if he just finished running a marathon, his anxious thoughts shut and locked into the back of his mind the longer he stared at the love of his life, an inch away from the taste of euphoria. 

“Kiss me.” Wooyoung whispered, but in this close proximity, it was loud and clear. 

San didn’t even take a moment to hesitate his actions, his body taking action before his mind could process the consequences. 

It was the prince’s command. 

And who was he to deny his wishes? 

Without a second to waste, San leaned down slightly and pressed his lips against Wooyoung’s, hands holding his waist close to his. 

Wooyoung felt lightheaded at the gesture, melting into a river of chocolate. The pillowy texture of San’s lips felt like a distant dream, and he thrived in its fantasy. 

He let his hands slowly wrap around San’s neck as he deepened the kiss, their tongues dancing to a song that only they know of, causing Wooyoung to let out a soft sound that tore San apart. 

Unable to hand the sensory overload, San pulled away. 

The prince was staring back at him, his lips now swollen and red, some of the rose balm smeared against the side of his lips, the pupils of his eyes were dilated to a larger size than before. 

“I don’t want you to stop.” Wooyoung said, and the sight of a slightly wrecked Wooyoung has San taking every bit of of self control not to fall to his knees. 

“Are you sure that’s the decision you want to make?” San asked, unable to withhold the guilt of even touching the precious prince. 

“Do you love me?” Wooyoung asked seriously, his lips pursed in anxiety as he awaited the answer.

He was not about to play any games. He held his heart to his shoulders at that specific moment, giving San the chance to pursue their potential, or shut it down completely. 

“Yes.” San immediately responded, without a trace or hesitation, and that brings a smile once more to Wooyoung’s lips. 

“I love you too.” Wooyoung responded, stars lighting up his eyes in pure happiness. “Now come with me.” 

The sensation of Wooyoung’s hands entangled with his felt like a distant dream. Hell, this whole situation felt unreal. The fact that three words can drastically change the course of your life forever seems unreal. And yet when Wooyoung sat him down on the edge of his bed, and climbed onto his lap, San felt like he was sixteen once again, unable to control his thoughts and libido as they went into overdrive. 

The lack of distance between them heightened his senses and warmth. His eyes were glued to the slightly exposed shoulder from Wooyoung’s robes, unable to focus on anything other than Wooyoung, Wooyoung, Wooyoung. 

Wooyoung in all his glory was centimeters away from his hardening cock, hidden beneath his military pants. 

The sound of Wooyoung’s voice interrupted his sinful thoughts once again, as the latter leaned down to bite his earlobe. 

“Keep going.” Wooyoung whispered in his ear, tone dripping with seduction like the Adonis that he is, and San was a slave to his wishes. 

He held his face in the palms of his hands and continued to kiss him even deeper, exploring every detail of his mouth and drowning himself in his taste. 

Wooyoung let out another moan as he shifted his hips closer to his, grinding on his already painful arousal, causing San to hiss. 

Wooyoung’s hands slowly wandered down his body, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as San started to kiss down his neck.

Prompt 3

Goosebumps arose in every crevice of Wooyoung’s body at every touch of San’s soft lips pressed against the skin of his neck. Every kiss drew out every negative thought that has crossed his mind, evaporating into thin air. The scent of hemlock and bergamot drowning his senses as he fluttered his eyes closed, enjoying the relief that was offered to him in the form of love bites.

The sound of incoming footsteps from outside the bedroom interrupted their actions, their eyes shooting wide open in realization of the unlocked door. 

The gentle knocking on the front door caused them to pull apart from each other, pain of being apart once again making them inwardly groan in annoyance. San quickly buttoned up his shirt once again as he made his way to the door, allowing Wooyoung to fix himself. 

Once opened, he was met with Heejin, eyeing him with curious eyes before she snapped her head back to reality and spoke. 

“Apologies for my intrusion, but the Crown Prince has arrived with Prince Hongjoong of Iris, so the King is requesting your presence.” She said, glancing at Wooyoung. He was currently laying down on the bed with seemingly no care in the world. 

“I will be there in a moment.” The prince answered, lifting himself up slowly from the bed. 

Wooyoung’s eyes never left San’s as he approached the open door, wrapping his arms around his neck to his kiss cheek softly. The gesture left Heejin speechless, unable to fathom what she just witnessed. 

“Please support me.” Wooyoung whispered to him, as if he knew about what was to come. 

“That’s a given.” San responded, his lips curving up to a small smile while he stared into his lovers eyes, now officially his to claim. 

_His long awaited dream has come true, and he couldn’t be happier._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it so far ❤️ 
> 
> I try my best to update as frequently as I can ❤️❤️❤️ 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts below. 
> 
> I made a twitter account if you wanna follow me for updates !! 
> 
> @sugarpearls_


	11. Stay the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: explicit sexual content 
> 
> I’m backkk!!! Sorry for not updating sooner :( I hope you enjoy the chapter my lovesssss ❤️❤️❤️❤️

Entering the throne room was an anxiety inducing experience that everybody understands. The silence of the room was almost suffocating, the pressure of being questioned was dizzying, and the self awareness of every movement your body makes when you’re under pressure can cause anyone to lose their sanity. 

But when Wooyoung entered through the heavy double doors, he was greeted by the infamous lavish architecture of the large room. Milky white walls that have been outlined by gold damask patterns. The view of luxury was enhanced even further due to the golden corinthian columns that were placed at each section of the room. 

Wooyoung walked towards the throne with San walking by his side, his hand always on his sword as they made their way to the front of the room. 

The five dukes of the Kingdom. 

Duke Choi of the North,  
Duke Park of the Central province,  
Duke Kang of the East,  
Duke Jeong of the West,  
and lastly Duke Kim of the South. 

They were all gathered on opposite ends of the front the room, sitting on the chairs which serves as an audience.  
General Song was standing with his son next to him on the left side of the throne staircase. Yeosang and Jongho were also present, sitting with his fathers in the audience chairs. On top of the three step staircase, which contained a red velvet curtain background theme, was the King’s golden throne, decorated with the rarest and most precious gems of the kingdom. The Queen sitting to his right, dressed in an all purple silk robe, symbolizing her extremely high social status. On the left side of the throne, Seonghwa was seated, signs of exhaustion clear on his face, dark circles under his eyes and a ghostly complexion. On his right laid an empty throne, which would be Wooyoung’s designated seat if he wasn’t the person requested.

Wooyoung felt everyone’s gaze focusing on him. After all, he was at the center of attention. He was immune to it at this stage of his life, after attending countless gatherings all over the Kingdom and abroad, with hundreds of officials serving as an audience. 

The King was sitting on his throne almost casually, his palm of his hand leaving his face as he began to eye Wooyoung carefully, almost as if he was wary of his body language.

“I thank you for your presence at such short notice, my son. I have a very important matter to discuss with you as you can tell already.” The King revealed, beginning to stiffen uncomfortably as he began to toy with the ends of his chair. 

“I understand, father.” Wooyoung responded, observing San’s slightly fidgeting body from the corner of his eye. His heart slightly sunk at the sight, but he was unable to do anything in the presence of a formal meeting with the King, even if it was his father, it is considered inappropriate to show public displays of affects in such a setting. 

“I do not wish to impose pressure on you so soon, but due to the political unrest of the kingdom at this time, I cannot allow you to remain unbetrothed. The people need a distraction from the attack, because uncertainty causes panic, and panic causes human beings to do reckless things, which is the worst case scenario that this Kingdom can tolerate. I did not want you to marry in such stressful circumstances, but this is all I can do.” The King announced, his eyes holding pity as he explained the reason behind this meeting. Seonghwa avoided eye contact with Wooyoung, an expression of guilt showing dominating his features. But the queen looked calm, her eyes fixed on San as if she was trying to solve a puzzle in her mind. 

Wooyoung sighed in response, disappointed but not surprised at all. This decision has been practiced for centuries. The royal princes and princesses getting married in order to reassure the public with the illusion of political stability. 

Wooyoung turns his head slightly to look at San, only to be surprised at the view. San was chewing on his bottom lip in nervousness, the queen’s stare clearly causing some damage to his mentality. He was standing stiffly in a perfect posture for a military man and looked seemingly perfect, but Wooyoung could see through his exterior. The rules be damned, Wooyoung holds San’s hand in his and squeezes it reassuringly, earning a sigh of relief from the taller. 

The gesture wasn’t noticeable by the others in the room, as they were too far away to notice any shifts in movement. But Seonghwa owned the eyes of a hawk, and it took every fiber of his being not to smile widely at the sight in front of him. 

So these idiots finally opened their eyes, he thought smugly. 

“The choice is yours, my darling son. If you would just give me your consent, I can begin a search for a potential partner for you.” The Queen said, taking the attention away from the King. But Wooyoung had already made up his mind, with a backup plan ready in case this scenario would occur. 

“Mother, I have already made my decision.” Wooyoung declares, catching everyone off guard. Whispers and murmurs start to fill the room as the audience begins to comment in his statement. 

“What decision might that be, my son?” The King asked, a soft smile on his face in appreciation of the cooperation from his son’s part. He expected this situation to end in a quarrel. 

For the first time in that room, Wooyoung’s heart begins to race in nervousness, as he clutched San’s has tighter, and getting a squeeze in reassurance from the other.

“I-I already found the love of my life.” Wooyoung admitted, looking down at the ground as he says so. 

“ARE YOU SAYING WHAT I THINK YOURE SAYI-“ Mingi choked out, but his mouth was slapped shut by his father’s hand to avoid embarrassing himself. 

“Well that explains the hickey on his neck.” Yeosang giggles, but ends up covering it with a cough in pain as his own father elbows him in the gut. 

Seonghwa smirks in acknowledgment, now shifting his attention to Choi San. 

“And who might that be?” Seonghwa asked, already knowing the answer, but asking the question in his parent’s stead. 

Wooyoung turns around to face San, who nods at him in understanding. 

San takes two steps forward, kneeling in respect towards the king. 

“I am Lord Choi San, Son of Duke Choi of the North. I am also Prince Wooyoung’s current personal guard. I wish to ask for your blessing on our relationship.” San says confidently, earning a wide smile from Wooyoung. 

The audience erupts in gasps in surprise, a selected few of them merely holding back their howls of laughter. They were waiting for this day to commence.

The King was speechless at the sight, unable to conjure any words, but the Queen was quick to answer in his stead. 

“Of course you have our blessing, darling. But I’m quite surprised at the sudden announcement. I will need to discuss this with you later on.” She said, tracing her eyes back to Wooyoung, who only shrugged in response. 

Wooyoung walks over to San, helping him stand back on his feet, with a lovesick smile painted all over his features. 

He was happy.

His love was finally with him. 

And their love was finally confirmed for the world to witness. 

____________________________________________

Wooyoung sighs in relaxation as Heejin massages the shampoo through his silky dark brown locks. Unable to control his thoughts, which were filled with want towards his lover, and thinking of ways to seduce him without an awkward sounding approach. 

Heejin was performing the night bathing ritual, one that is only done when a person is about to have sex with their partner for the first time. It isn’t mandatory, but it was traditional, and since Wooyoung is a prince, he bides by tradition as much as he possibly could. 

“Heejin, you never taught me the art of seduction.” Wooyoung mentioned, finally opening his eyes to meet her concentrated ones, as she casually continues her duties. 

“I have taught you everything you need to know about sex. But when it comes to seduction, it’s quite personal. In order to seduce San, you need to utilize his favorite physical assets about you to your advantage.” She explains, rinsing the foaming out of his hair before applying conditioner. 

“I genuinely don’t know what he likes about me.” Wooyoung mutters, and those words send a pang of hurt in Heejin’s chest. Wooyoung is the most beautiful being that she has ever seen in person. Seeing him struggle with his self esteem is incomprehensible in her eyes. 

“You don’t know what he likes about you because he’s in love with every single inch of you. How were you able to bring him to your bed last time?” She asked him, hoping that her words would give him the confidence he needs. 

“Not much really, I kissed him that’s all.” He admitted, confirming her theory. 

“If that’s the case, just be casual and nonchalant about it. Do not force anything and it will come to you naturally. Just make sure to stimulate his sensitive areas, his ears, tongue, and the back of his neck are very common pleasure spots.” She advised him, and he absorbed all of this information gladly. 

Tonight, Wooyoung is dressed in nothing but a black robe, with lace trims on the ends of the wrists, chest, and skirt. His face was bare of any makeup as he didn’t want to stain his white covers, so he was settled with some cherry flavored lip balm that enhanced his plump lips, and scented himself with a combination of amber and vanilla.

Once he was ready, he entered his personal bedroom, finding San sitting in the small backless sofa bench in front of his bed seemingly deep in thought. 

Deciding to tease him slightly, Wooyoung crept into the end of his own bed, pulling San into a seemingly innocent hug from behind with a soft kiss placed on the back of neck, noticing the goosebumps that arose from the gesture. 

“Missed me?” Wooyoung whispered teasingly in his ears, watching it slowly change into a red tint. 

“Y-Yes”. San responded, and his flustered state put Wooyoung in a state of arousal that he has emptied his mind of logic, and drowned in the feeling of lust. 

“Why don’t sleep in my bed tonight, Sannie? I want cuddles.” Wooyoung suggests, pouting slightly while he managed to drag San out of the sofa and into his own bed, laying down on his back completely. He began to slowly stroke San’s sides gently as he stared into his eyes, falling deep into his stars. 

“I can’t spend the night here, love.” San says, the new nickname causing Wooyoung’s heart to flutter. 

“Why not? It’s safer to have you in my bed than across the hall from me.” Wooyoung points out, only to be rejected by San once again. 

“If I stay here and cuddle with you, I’ll end up kissing you, and I don’t think I have the willpower to stop.” San admits in his sweet, calm voice; his cheeks and ears flushing a deeper shade of red. Wooyoung’s hands, who have been stroking his sides, slowly trail down to his lower abdomen area as he continued to pout deeper. San’s breath begins to falter at the gesture, but wouldn’t dare ask him to stop. 

“But I want you here with me.” Wooyoung whines as he pouts even deeper, noticing San’s eyes fixated on his lips. He continues his sinful actions, his fingers slowly dancing on the belt of San’s pants and licking his lips as naturally as he could. 

_Thank you Heejin, I owe you my existence._

San cups Wooyoung’s face in the palms of his hands, staring deep into the galaxies of his eyes as he speaks his intentions from his heart. 

“If I stay here for the night, would you be prepared to have sex with me?” San asked, unashamed of his request.  
Wooyoung’s hand on his navel stopped, lowering itself even further down until it reached San’s now hardened cock, hidden beneath his pants, and gently squeezed. San grunted in pleasure are the gesture, his eyes now clouded with lust. 

“Of course I would, baby.” Wooyoung whispered against his lips, before melting his lips onto his in a passionate kiss.

Half lidded eyes, formalities forgotten, tossed to the back door of the mind and locked away for meantime. 

A rush of adrenaline seeped it’s way through their veins as their lips collided in a perfectly messy manner, tongues once again battling for dominance as Wooyoung begins to unbutton San’s shirt. Every button that goes undone is an electric shot of excitement for Wooyoung, who had dreamed of the sight that laid beneath the layer of his shirt ’s fabric. He was met with a sight that didn’t cross his mind in his lustful thoughts, but perfection nonetheless. 

San’s upper body had a lot of scars, a variety of shades and sizes. But what has caught his undivided attention was the delicious chocolate abs, lines defined by the relentless years of military training. 

Wooyoung felt his arousal grow impossibly bigger, his need for San overwhelming his senses even more by the passing second.  
He wasted no time in unbuckling San’s pants as he gawked at his toned biceps, dragging the clothing down his legs and tossing it to the side carelessly.

The only item of clothing that remained on his body was his pair of black briefs, covering his painfully hard erection. But before he was able to take it off, their positions were switched, and Wooyoung felt his back make contact with the bed.

His hair was fluffed out to form a halo on the sheets, eyes widened in surprise and pure arousal as he took in his state.

Eyes half lidded and overflowing his lust, cheeks flushed from the intensity of his arousal and the tension in the air. San will forever be enraptured by this man, and he will worship his existence for as long as he lives. 

An animalistic want possessed San. He began to lick and suck on Wooyoung’s jaw and down to his exposed collarbone. The little noises that would escape Wooyoung’s pillowy cherry lips went straight to his cock, unable to control his hunger anymore. He gently untied the knot of the robe’s silk belt, and slowly slipped the fabric off to reveal his glowing, slightly tanned skin. 

Wooyoung was laid there, unable to rip his eyes away from San’s face as he gawked at his own fully nude body. His entire body bare and unblemished, a couple of small beauty marks laid across his chest and abdomen, and San was obsessed. 

Unable to hold back a smirk and teasing giggle, Wooyoung gently gripped the back of San’s head, playing with the long strands at the back of his head as he brought San’s gaze back to his. 

“Hmm... like what you see?” He teased, a finger gently lifting San’s chin to meet his eyes. Wooyoung felt like Aphrodite, luring in her prey with her irresistible seduction. San’s entire face flushed pink slightly before nodding obediently. 

“Then get on with it.” Wooyoung said, attacking San’s lips with his once again as his hands trailed down to his covered hard on and gently stroking it. A moan left San’s as a response, encouraging Wooyoung further. He tangled his fingers into San’s waistband, pulling it down to let his cock escape it’s confinements.

It was quite fair to claim that the man was... well endowed. He was rock hard and precum was already dripping from the flaming red tip.

Wooyoung was drooling, and he was unashamed to act on his desires. 

“Can I blow you?” Wooyoung asked for permission, his hunger for sex undeniably visible at this point. But consent was crucial. 

“Y-Yes.” San answered, and he couldn’t have said any faster, because Wooyoung pushed him back onto the bed and remembered Heejin’s instructions in the back of his mind, guiding him.

His tongue followed the vein from the base of his cock all the way up, licking at the fenelum when he reached the top, before wrapping his lips around the head of his cock, earning deep moans from San as he does so. His other hand was gripping his thick and long shaft and pulling it up and down in a stable motion. 

The moans leaving San mouths were getting louder by the second, before his hands lifted Wooyoung’s head from his cock, face red and breathing hastily. San flipped them over, kissing Wooyoung breathlessly. 

“Where’s your lube?” San asked, with Wooyoung motioning the bedside drawer. San picked out a small bottle of what looks like a clear lubricant, obviously made by Heejin since it lies within her expertise. 

He slowly opens Wooyoung’s legs, revealing his throbbing pink hole that San is sure would be the cause of his death. He wordlessly coats his fingers with the liquid, beginning to softly kiss the inside of Wooyoung’s beautifully lush thighs. Wooyoung hums at the action, a smile playing on his lips as he stared at his lover with pure adoration. Carefully, he inserts one finger into Wooyoung’s hole, watching his facial expressions to observe any pain. Wooyoung smiles at him reassuringly, as he begins to pump his finger in and out of his hole. The second finger earns him a furrow of Wooyoung’s eyebrows and a slightly whimper, the third finger turned him into a mess, breathing heavily and moaning loudly at every thrust of his fingers. He aimed upwards to hit his prostate, hearing a squeal and a moan from Wooyoung in response, and he continued to hit that specific spot over and over again, sending Wooyoung into a moaning mania.

“Get. In. Me. Now.” Wooyoung choked out, and San was quick to oblige, his erection becoming too painful to endure. 

“Your wish is my command.” San responded, and Wooyoung’s heart exploded in that specific moment, tears threatening to spill.

He pulled out his fingers, lining up his cock to meet his entrance and glanced up at Wooyoung for permission, who gave him a nod. He slowly pushed on his cock, watching Wooyoung’s eyes roll to the back of his head and tears slowly spill from his eyes, jaw opening wider the further he pushed in. 

“Fuckkkkkkkk.” Wooyoung hissed, fluttering his eyes closed. 

San was going to faint. He was going to faint because of Wooyoung, the only human that is capable of doing that.

“You can move now.” Wooyoung said, and San didn’t hesitate. 

He thrusts in and out his hole, creating a rhythm for the both of them to follow. The loud moans and grunts of the couple increased the faster they reached their tipping point. San saw stars, and he didn’t know if he could handle the perfection of Wooyoung. 

Wooyoung wrapped his arms around San, kissing the freckles of his neck as he finally allows himself to come, San following soon after. 

“I love you Sannie.” Wooyoung whispered into the man’s ear, earning a kiss to forehead as a response. 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... I am a sinner
> 
> I had a dream about San last night. Don’t remember anything tho. 
> 
> I just remember hugging him a lot. And he smells really good??? Sis idek. 
> 
> Anyway we’re all hoes for Choi San, I don’t make the rules. 
> 
> Follow my twitter lol. Let’s be moots. 
> 
> @sugarpearls_


	12. Reincarnation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I evil? 
> 
> A little bit, but I’m not cruel...
> 
> Please read the end note for an explanation regarding this series!

Silence engulfed the room, bearing an abundant pain that numbed the core of the brunette holding the motionless body in his arms, soaked in tears. 

“S-San, will you love me forever?” The brunette asked his dying lover, his strength fading at the sight in front of him. 

Bloodied, bruised, and weak. 

“Even when the screams of war rage on,  
The festivals lights bloom into the sky,  
The tears of sadness quench the earth,  
The rays of the sun kiss the ocean goodbye,  
I promise you, our love will last an infinite lifetimes.” San replies, a small smile appearing on his lips. 

A smile that broke Wooyoung. 

It tore through his heart and broke the core of his existence. 

His soul cries in pain. 

San’s eyes slowly shut, the once slightly stiffened body now motionless completely. Lifeless and gone. 

Wooyoung grips the man’s body with a desperate cry.

A spark of fire erupts in him. 

_On that night, the constellation that was once shining brighter than ever, faded into a dimmed light. The energy of the constellation enters a state of metamorphosis for a rebirth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you all know from the tags I added when I first started this fic....
> 
> This fic is a reincarnation series. This story is the first life that both San and Wooyoung experience together, hence the birth of a new constellation. 
> 
> Each story that is written on here will have a connection to the fic that is written after.
> 
> Life update: I didn’t post in a while because my mental health has hit rock bottom again. I don’t know if I’ll be able to survive this one in peace considering I don’t have access to any kind of therapy and I’m not a fan of it either. I also have exams next week. Yikes.


End file.
